Secrets of Memories
by SailorInu1
Summary: IKa&MS Inu and Kagome met when they were little but were seperated...what happens when the two meet 10 yrs. later? a happy reunion or a major disaster? read to find out! R
1. Memories

^*Secrets of Memories*^  
  
I/Ka&M/S Inu and Kagome met when they were little but were seperated...what happens when the two meet 10 yrs. later? a happy reunion or a major disaster? read to find out! R&R  
  
CHAPTER 1: Memories  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha, I wish! I would have so much fun right now if I did *gets dreamy look on face* ^-^ ne ways on with the story enjoy!  
  
~words~ are thoughts  
  
"words" are what's said  
  
**words** are flashbacks  
  
-.-.- are change of place  
  
§~§ are end of chapter  
  
===============================================================  
  
Kagome was in her back yard practicing archery lessons. The family shrine that she lives at is rather big, and a special training area was made in order for her to practice. However, on this day her training wasn't going well at all. It seemed that all she could think of as her target was Kouga's face  
  
~That JERK! oh, the NERVE of him calling me his woman! I am not property that can just be claimed!~ Kagome thought as she strung another arrow and let it fly at her target. I hit the center dead on, though Kagome failed to notice this as she was in an all out rage. She was getting ready to fire another arrow at the target, or Kouga's face, then let the arrow fly and release all her frustration.  
  
She was doing a good job letting all of her problems from school go as she let each arrow fly. Suddenly her anger had subsided for the time being, and that one image plagued her mind yet again. The same memory, that over the past few weeks, she could not shake. This strange memory of an old friend flooded her mind, and even kept her awake into the wee hours of the morning for the past few weeks.  
  
The bow and arrow in Kagome's hands landed to each side of her body as she just stood there gazing off into space. Her face went blank as memories washed over every inch of her body, and flooded her mind.  
  
** 6 year old Kagome was hopping along the side of a sandbox at her favorite park, when suddenly she lost her balance and came crashing to the ground. Not to mention scrapping her knee on the way down. (and you know how some kids can be with 'booboos')  
  
As soon as the young girl felt the pain surge through her knee she instantly felt the pools of water flood from her eyes as she started to cry. The little girl had, by now, rolled over into a sitting position as she held her small knee and screamed bloody murder.  
  
No one was there to help her or dry her tears. The park had been across the street from her house so she had just wandered in to play after letting her mother know, and so she was all alone.  
  
Kagome's tear streaked face glistened in the ray's of the setting sun. All she wanted was for someone to pick her up and kiss her boo boo to make it all better.  
  
All of a sudden, a shadow cam from behind her and it spoke in a young tone of a boys probably Kagome's age. "Wouldya stop cryin, your scarin even the animals away with your wailin."  
  
Kagome hushed herself a little, only to turn around to look at her company. It was a small boy around her height. He had long silver hair that seemed to shine bright from the suns fading ray's. He had piercing amber eyes that the hysterical girl only looked away from to see two cute doggy ears perched atop the boys head.  
  
Her cries were muffled now, and only hiccups could be heard as the boy sat down besides the small girl. "Looks like ya scratched up yourself good, but you'll be ok." the boy stated as he looked at the little girl before him and began to speak again afraid that she would burst into tears any second.  
  
"Pleaz don cry, I know it hurts, but the sound of your wailin hurts my ears." Till now Kagome could only glance at the boy. He was totally adorable, and she could only try to keep herself from touching his CUTE ears.  
  
"I'm sorry" was her muffled apology. She hadn't meant to cause the boy pain, she only wanted her boo boo to be all better. The boy only shook his head and smiled at her. He helped the young girl to sit on the edge of the sand box she had recently fallen off of.  
  
"Will you be ok?" the boy asked with a worried gaze. His eyes were so innocent and Kagome could not help but stare back into them. She nodded to answer his question as she dried her tears with the bottom of her shirt.  
  
"Thnx, was nice of you to help, I like you....my name is Kagome, what's yours?" she asked as she looked at the silver haired boy with a questioning gaze. "Inuyasha" was his only reply as the young girl started in conversation.  
  
"I like it, its perty. You look different, why do you have doggy ears on top of your head?" Kagome didn't know if she had said something wrong as the small boy turned his face to the ground, his bangs covering his face so she could not see him.  
  
"I'm a hanyou...ima freak, I know that's what all the others say. You can run away now." Kagome only blinked at the strange boy before her. She had heard her grandfather say something or another about hanyous but she couldn't understand why this was a bad thing. She only smiled at Inuyasha with warmth.  
  
"Why would I do that silly, I think you're CUTE! even if you are a honyao or whateva" Inuyasha didn't know what to do. he looked up at the small girl, surprise written all over his face.  
  
~This girl, she doesn't run away like the other kids. They were all scarded of me, but not her...~ Inuyasha sat there dumb founded as he glared at the girl sitting next to him. People usually were scared of him, yet not Kagome...for some reason she was different.  
  
"Do you wanna be my friend!?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence that filled the air with her cheery tone that was filled with hope as she a waited an answer. The small boys amber eyes flashed with joy. He never had a real friend before.  
  
Inuyasha just smiled and nodded. Kagome jumped up in joy, forgetting she had ever gotten the boo boo, and gave the boy a huge hug. After their 'official initiation of friendship' was announced, as Kagome called it, the two young children stayed and talked with each other until Kagome's mother called for her from the shrine. They reluctantly parted ways that night as happy as could be knowing they had made a great, new friend. Unfortunately, happy times would not last.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Just as Quickly as Inuyasha's family moved to town, for his fathers business, they moved away. Grief stricken were the two at the thought of parting. Though, there was nothing that could be done. They had to say their good-bye's  
  
It was the most difficult thing Inuyasha had ever done. The best, and only, friend he ever had...he was going to say good-bye to. He tried to be brave and hold in the tears that wanted to stream down his cheeks.  
  
~I can't cry not now..it will just make it so much harder, and I don't want to make Kagome any sadder.~  
  
Kagome didn't know what to think or say. It felt as if the whole world was crumbling, and she just wanted everything to be put back together. She didn't want to say good-bye to Inuyasha, he was her best friend. Regardless, she too held in her tears as the pain was seen clearly on her face.  
  
~I can't cry now..it will make it so much harder, and I don't want to make Inuyasha any sadder with my tears~ (ain't it cute how they think alike? hehehe)  
  
The two families had met at Inuyasha's house to say good-bye and the two children could do nothing but stare at the ground, until Kagome finally decided to speak.  
  
"You won't forget me will you Inuyasha?" Pain and utter sadness were sketched across the young girl's features. Her emotions so clear you could practically see her heart breaking through her eyes. She looked at Inuyasha who, by now, had his eyes removed from the ground and looking into her eyes.  
  
His amber eyes held so much pain, pain that Kagome could not stand to see. It was as if they would all explode from within him. His features suddenly softened as he forced a smile upon his tiny face.  
  
"Course not, you're my bestest friend!" before Kagome could say anything Inuyasha took out a large object from his back and nearly lost his grip on it from being so nervous. "Here, take this to remember me..."  
  
He handed the girl a stuffed, white dog(imagine how shesshy looks in his demon-dog form, and that's how it looks) that he had cherished since his mother had given it to him years ago. It was like his 'security blanket.'  
  
"It's for you" he told her, "it's not much, but I want you to have it."  
  
Kagome took the dog, as fresh tears started to roll from her eyes. She hugged her friend tightly and never wanted to let go.... ~I can't believe Inu gave me this...it's his favorite thing in the whole, wide world! I wish I had something to give him..wait, I kno!...~  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha.....umm, here take this, so you can have something to remember me by." Kagome undid her favorite locket from her neck and placed it around Inuyasha's. Her grandmother had given it to her before she passed away, and held it very dear to her heart.  
  
Kagome had recently put pictures of her and Inuyasha, and their families in it. On the left side was a picture of the two children with their arms wrapped around each others necks. Wide grins spread over each of their faces as happiness could be seen in every corner. To the right was a group picture of both their families. Inuyasha, his parents in a loving embrace, and Seshoumaru leaning on top of Inuyasha's head. Kagome's parents stood beside Inuyasha's, with a very young Souta carried in her mothers arms while Kagome stood latched onto her father and Inuyasha. They were happy pictures, filled with tons of great memories.  
  
Kagome latched the locket around Inuyasha's neck, and helped him to get his hair out of the way. She stood back and smiled the only faint,weak smile she could manage before speaking again.  
  
"Now we both have something" Kagome stated as Inuyasha examined the locket around his neck. The two children smiled at one another hating each second of this everlasting good-bye. A long silence stood over their heads as tears slowed their path from Kagome's eyes. The two met in an embrace, and practically latched on for dear life.  
  
"I'll never forget you Inuyasha! You're my bestest friend ever!" Kagome could feel her tears building up again but she bit her lip as she held them back, and tightened her grip around Inuyasha. "Neither will I...I promise we'll meet again. I'll find ya, Kagome!" The young boy had determination in his gaze and voice, as he separated himself to look at Kagome. She nodded in response as they again embraced.  
  
"Inu-baby it's time to go, I'm sorry Kagome hunny, but we must be off." Inuyasha's mothers voice cut into the final reality of it all, as the two children and families, that had grown so close in the past months, said good-bye.  
  
As the car drove off into the sunset all Kagome could do was cry and let the tears she had held back flow free, while she waved to Inuyasha. He was in the back window and also held tears in his eyes, that had now wet his once dry cheeks. The only thing they could do was wave good-bye as the car drove away from the best life and people they had known.  
  
When the car had finally gone out of view the poor child ran to her mother for comfort, crying her heart and soul out for the best friend she ever had.**  
  
That was 10 years ago, and Kagome was now 16. She did not understand why this old memory kept sturring up within her. Each time she thought of it she sunk into a slight depression. It had been one of the most horrible and sad times of her life. With everything on her mind, Kagome still could not think of why that memory would haunt her day after day for the last few weeks, it bothered her so.  
  
Especially since she had enough to worry about. Kouga, a wolf demon from her school, was claiming Kagome as 'HIS WOMAN' and if that wasn't enough she had Hojo chasing after her as well. He was the most popular guy in school, along with Kouga, and neither could get a clue. They just couldn't take the hint.  
  
Miroku and his perverted self didn't help much either, though her best friend Sango would take care of Miroku. Of course leaving Kagome back with Kouga and Hojo to take care of.  
  
Her life was so hectic between school, homework, her training (she's in training to be a priestess by Kaede, more info on that later), her personal life, and home. Kagome just couldn't catch a break. She enjoyed her archery practice though. This time allowed her to some-what clear her head and let all of her frustrations out.  
  
Sango and Miroku would even train with her from time to time; seeing as how Sango was learning the skills of her ancestors(the demon exterminators) even though exterminating demons wasn't legal. They still wanted to pass on the family lineage. As for Miroku, he was in training to be a monk, or at least a lecherous monk none the less, for his ancestors for generations passed down such a position.  
  
In a way they were all in the same boat, perhaps that is why they clicked as such good friends, aside from Miroku's perverted ways.  
  
§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it?? I hope so..please review, I love to hear what readers are thinking. Oh and if you have any ideas on where this story should go, please tell me..i already have the 2nd chapter written out and ideas for the third, other than that i'm not sure where to go :þ...don't be shy I don't bite ^-^  
  
Chris: Liar!! don't listen to her she does too!!  
  
SI: What!? I am not lying I would never bite them.  
  
Chris: LIAR! Don't lie to your readers that's not nice. You do too bite!! You bit me in math class remember!?!?  
  
SI: *gets confused and innocent look on face* I don't know what you're talking about..  
  
Chris: There you go again lying! Stop that! You did too bit me, don't deny it...I've known you since we were little I think I would know when you're lying by now.  
  
SI: *sweat drops* Ok, ok... so I bit you... but I would never bite ne of my awesome readers! Besides.. you TOLD me to bite you so there!! :þ  
  
Chris: Grrrr... for the LAST time, I was being sarcastic!!!!  
  
SI: So? You actually thought I wasn't going to take advantage of that!? It was MATH class with our HORRIBLE teacher!! The bite was needed to cure both of our boredom...the woman doesn't know how to teach and that was just another way to try and ignore her.  
  
Chris: Yeah I guess you're right...but you almost drew BLOOD!!!  
  
SI: hehe... DID NOT! That was all your imagination. I didn't bite you that hard..get over it already, sheesh! So will you finally tell my readers I don't bite so they're not scared away and they actually read my story?  
  
Chris: Yeah, alright...I guess it's safe you guys *whispers*- but I'd watch out for her just in case..  
  
SI: Hey! I heard that you jerk!  
  
Chris: Eep!..*runs away*  
  
SI: Come back here you coward!! *starts running after him then comes back* srry I've got to go yell at him..I'd try to beat him up but he's WAY bigger than me :þ Neways..Please review!! I'll update as soon as possible...Till next time!! * runs after chris with deadly look upon face* I'll get you, you jerk! Come back here!!!!  
  
-Press the little button you know you want to...Pease review!! It's my second story and I'd like some feed back..thnx. I really appreciate it ^-^ ~*SailorInu1*~- 


	2. Backround Info

^*Secrets of Memories*^  
  
CHAPTER 2: Backround Info.  
  
Disclaimer: No unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha. Do you really think I would be here writing a FANfic if I did? Anyways back the story, ENJOY!! ^- ^  
  
Special Thanks:Avalone-Yay!! My first reviewer. You made me feel so special thnx hun! And you bet I'm continuing this story. I may be short on ideas for the next few chaps but I'm sure I'll think of sumtin, I'm glad you liked it I'm trying really hard. ^-^ ..April-My second reviewer.I'm happy to hear you like the first chap. That makes me feel so good. I was worried this story would flop. But I'm glad its strung some interest, I'll update as soon as I can. The other chapters may take longer than this one and the next one though, cause I'm having some writers block :P...and I can't forget Ginger-I'm glad you thought it was entertaining. Sorry there wasn't much action. There won't be in the first few. I'm just trying to get the story going. But I promise it'll pick up later I've got a few ideas bubbling around in my head...well thats all for now. Please review it means a lot to me and makes me wanna update sooner! Well enough of me blabbing, on to the story...  
  
~words~ are thoughts "words" are what's said **words** are flashbacks -.- are change of place  
  
===============================================================  
  
Kagome finally put down her bow and arrows. She carefully cleaned up her mess, for Kaede had told her she had practiced enough for one day.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Kaede was a nice old woman who lived at Kagome's house, well shrine :þ, with her family. She was very kind; though, she could be rough around the edges, especially when talking to Kagome's grandfather about history. They would sit, argue, and debate over certain issues for HOURS.(Oh but of course, since the regular Kaede is in fuedal Japan in the manga and anime...hehe ^-^ )  
  
Kagome, her little brother Sota, and her mother usually stayed out of the way when such things persued.  
  
As for her father, he was always working and away on business. He was a rather loving father, and they missed him while he was away. But all in all one could say that they were a rather happy bunch.  
  
A month after Inuyasha had moved away, Kagome met Sango in first grade. (A/N: I'm not sure when people in Japan start school, so for this story it's just going to be six...if any one does know, I'd appreciate it if ya let me in on it ^-^ thnx)  
  
After the whole incident happened with Inuyasha, Kagome never thought she would ever find another friend, but she was wrong.  
  
Sango and Miroku found her without a problem. The three of them have been friends ever since, even always in the same classes at school.  
  
Sango came from a long line of demon exterminators. True they couldn't exactly exterminate them anymore considering they now lived civilly side by side.  
  
Yet, it was still important that they pass the skills to the next generation, never know when they could come in handy!It was tradition, just as it was for Miroku.  
  
Sango also had a younger brother like Kagome, his name was Kohaku. He and Sota are ALWAYS together. One can barely pry the two children apart.  
  
Aside from her brother, it was just Sango and her father. Their mother died a few years ago from cancer. It was a hard time, but they got through it and have been able to move on.(Please don't take that statement in a wrong way. I don't want anyone offended. I just meant that they were able to keep going and live their lives like she would have wanted.)  
  
They even managed to take in a cute demon cat that had followed Sango home one day. They kept her and named her Kirara.(A/N: She's soo CUTE! I wish I had her *dreamy face* neways I know there's two ways to spell her name, but I like this one, so I hope thats ok with you guys)  
  
Miroku also came from a long line of decendants.(yeah perverted monks that is!o_O) The poor guy just couldn't keep his hands off anyone, especially Sango. And each time he'd get a smack upside the head, leaving a large red handprint for all to see, even if it was another girl he groped.  
  
However, Miroku did have his moments when he could be caring. He knew when to stop joking and be serious. The three of them were a really tight group of friends.  
  
As for Miroku's family, it just consisted of him and his parents. He was an only child, but that didn't bother him. He enjoyed his time with his parents, though his cousin Shippou was a different story.  
  
Shippou had lost his parents a few years back, around the time Sango lost her mother. Miroku's parents took him in, seeing that the little guy had no where to go. He was a young fox-demon; yet he had a lot of spunk and enjoyed Kagome's company always.  
  
(A/N: Ok I'll explain this a little better if any of you are confused on how they could be cousins, seein as how both their parents are demons. Plus, I may put more in about their family's somewhere down the road. Well...Miroku's mother had an adoptive sister who was a fox-demon. She fell in love and mated with another fox-demon, and out popped Shippou ^-^ hehe...hope that clears things up a little...if not tell me and I'll give you a better description of it.)  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Kagome finished placing all her equipment in a storage shed near the practicing area, when her mothers musical voice chimed into her head telling her it was time for dinner.  
  
Dinner at the Higurashi house was the same as usual, Kaede and Grandpa fighting over yet another historical event. The three younger body's were staying out of the arguement, as the house cat, Buyo, lay sleeping by their feet.  
  
Kagome sighed at the fact that is was going to be another long night at the shrine, and another day with her father away on a business trip.  
  
After dinner Kagome helped clear the table before heading up to her room to get some rest.  
  
She turned on the shower as she let her clothes fall to the floor. ~A nice warm shower is just what I need after this long, Frustrating day. Grr..stupid boys...they need to get a clue!~  
  
Kagome was lost in her thoughts as she stepped into the shower and let the warm water trickle down her slender body. It was as if it was trying to wash away all her sorrows and frustration that were wrapped around her body like a sticky goo.  
  
She sighed again as she leaned her body against the wall and starred off into space for probably the millionth time that day. Those memories just would not retreat from her mind, instead they plaqued her.  
  
Silent tears streamed down her face as Kagome recalled the sad day, yet again, and were washed away in mere seconds from the falling water, as if they had never been there.  
  
Kagome straightened up and took a deep breathe before finishing washing up. Once she was done she turned off the shower, ceasing the calming drops of water that had massaged her body.  
  
Already she missed them as she stepped out into the cooler air of her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and strode over to her bed, grabbing an object from the corner of her bed.  
  
The lights went out, and Kagome wrapped herself within her covers. She stole one last glimpse at the starry sky before closing her eyes shut, to prevent anymore tears from falling.  
  
~I can't cry, crying isn't going to change anything or bring Inuyasha back. It was so long ago, why can't I just let it go? *sigh* I just want some answers, is that so wrong to ask? Apparently so..*sigh* I better get to sleep already, grr... school tomorrow. I wish it was Saturday, then I'd be able to sleep in. Oh, well.~  
  
Kagome drifted off into a light sleep as she held a certain stuffed dog close to her, almost as if it would get away if she let go. Her pleasant features were darkened with a frown upon her face as memories of sad times came to her dreams again.  
  
Kagome twisted and stirred in her bed, yet never let the dog go. Instead she clung on for dear life, it was the only thing that gave her comfort now.  
  
She settled once more and was calm. the dark dreams retreating to the back of her mind for the time being. Allowing her to sleep till the morning, when more troubles were to arrive in the day(s) ahead.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Off in an other town far away, was a wide awake hanyou. His brow was drenched in sweat as he punch the air with his fists. Missing his target that he had been aiming for. He was training with his brother.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumoru might not have gotten along all the time, but they deffinitely let their differences be settled when they faught. They Had done so since they had moved to the house ten years ago. Their parents insisted on them being strong in case they were to stand up to any demon that threatened them.  
  
However, their parents did not want them to go picking fights as Inuyasha did from time to time. Inutashio and his wife were peaceful and only trained the boys for their protection against those who had evil agendas.  
  
Both had amazing speed and great agility. Each brother was panting hard as their amber eyes locked and their silver hair clung to their damp bodies.  
  
They rushed at one an other yet again, a fist each slamming into an other chest. The two stood frozen there until their father, that had been watching the two silently, made a slight coughing sound.  
  
The two stepped away from eachother, revealing already brusing chests from the place they were both hit. Inuyasha and Sesshoumoru both turned to their father as they knew their fight was over.  
  
Inutashio gazed upon his sons, they had truly made him very proud. He clapped his hands to show he thought well of their efforts, before speaking. "Well done my sons, you both have learned much over the past years. I'm proud of you. I know you are both well off in your training. However, no amount of training will protect you from your mothers rath if you do not come and eat. I can not even do such a thing"  
  
He chuchkled slightly and smiled to his sons, who also smiled in return. They both knew that what he said was true, sheesh any woman that they would probably care for would be scarier than their enemy when mad, especially their mother when they were late for dinner.  
  
The three strong, masculine forms retreated into the house, to be welcomed with the smell of delicious food that would soon hit their stomachs. And after working out like Sesshy and Inu had, it was bound to be all out war for food.  
  
After eating they all retreated to their rooms for a well deserved rest. Inuyasha lay in his bed, after taking his shower, and just gazed up at the ceiling.  
  
His mind blanking as he tried desperately to fall asleep and give his aching body a rest. Yet, his eyes would not fall to the sleep his body wanted to weild.  
  
A tiny clank was heard from his sensative ears, as a piece of gold jwelry fell from the rim of his shirt. It dangled around his neck, gleaming in the glow of the moon.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the locket he was given ten years ago. He would smile at the thought of her if the memories and the loss hadn't hurt so much. ~Kagome...~ he thought. "Where are you? Are you ok, have you been well these ten years? I don't even know the damn answers to those simple questions *sigh*."  
  
Inuyasha opened the locket in which he dared never to take off. Most of the girls from his school thought he had been taken for years because of it. Inside held happy memories he yerned to have kept.  
  
But life was cruel, and such a thing could never happen. God how he missed her. She would brighten up his day, even when he was in the worst moods. The picture of them smiling and their family's together brought a slight smile to his face.  
  
Inuyasha never planned on meeting that small girl in that sand box, he never planned she wouldn't run away, and he surely never planned that she would make such a difference in his life. Before her he never really felt accepted.  
  
Sure at the time she wasn't even sure what a hanyou was, but that fact that even when she founf out and still didn't care, had meant so much to him. To have a real, true friend was something he never thought he could have.  
  
He laughed at a distant memory of him and Sesshoumoru playing a trick on Sota, Rin, and Kagome. They had been such unsuspecting victims playing in the sandbox. It was the perfect timing and they took it, soaking the three in water.  
  
~Those were the good times~ Inuyasha smiled. ~Even when those three got even with me and Sesshy~ He smirked at the nickname their childhood friend Rin had given his brother.  
  
That small girl even had an effect on Seffhoumoru, though he'd never admitt it. Inuyasha could tell he missed her. The two were close friends and played together often. It also evened the number of boys to girls out instead of Kagome being by herself.  
  
It was funny though how he never spent much time with the cheerful girl. (Hence her not being in the picture. I know I didn't bring her up yet, but I thought now would be good. She wasn't close with K&I, so thats why I didn't mention her till now) She somehow only had eyes for his brother, and surprisingly enough had managed to reach him in her own special way that no one else would ever be able to.  
  
He could tell his brother missed that. His entire family missed that. It was obvious when something from back then was brought up, and how his parents tried not to talk about it. It hurt having to leave the best life they had known.  
  
"Guess it was too good to be true. That must've been why it all disapeared" Inuyasha mumbled out. Rolling over, he closed the locket, and held onto it tightly. As if afraid it would disapear. With his final thoughts Inuyahsa finally dozed off to sleep.  
  
Inutashio let down the sheild he had put up when walking by his son's door. He heard the few words he spoke, and knew exactly what he had been talking about.  
  
The elegant demon sighed, a look not fitting for his remarkable features, and he made his way back to his own bed. He knew things would never be the same, but how badly he wished he could tell his sons everything.  
  
He knew not what the future held, but he and his wife knew, as well as the Higurasha's that things were about to change. Secrets, that should be left unsaid, were soon going to be told.  
  
§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§  
  
A/N: How was that? Any good? I hope so. I know it's rather short, but I just wanted to bring in everyone without loading you guys with tons of information. And I desperately wanted to get to the bedroom scene.~that sounds wrong :þ~ Neways please review and tell me what you think. I had a hard time writing this chapter, but I wanted to get it done. If you guys have Ne ideas please feel free to tell, I'll give you full credit if I use em'. I'm just not sure where this story should go. I know that I want certain things to happen, but all the stuff in the middle is rather blank. Especially the plot :þ That's always good huh? heh. Well I'd totally appreciate anything you guys are willing to give. ^-^ thnx! well I gots to go, I'll try to write the next chapter as fast as I can. It might take a while tho, I have a lot of things going on right now, talk about Major frustration! Gah..*rips hair out* ouch..that hurt. *tear* Neways.. I'll try my best though. Please review, it makes me want to write the chapters up faster. Or..Well, at least the next chapter since that's the only one I've got ideas for right now. Hope you enjoyed, Ja ne! ^-^ ~*SailorInu1*~  
  
P.S I've gotten some more ideas, and I'm starting to figure out where I might want things, but I'm still undecided. Ne help would be greatly appreciated . Till next time! Thnx! ^-^ 


	3. School Troubles

^*Secrets of Memories*^  
  
CHAPTER 3: School Troubles  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I Own Inuyasha muahahahahaha!! *lawyers crowd around* Ok, ok I don't own him, you happy now? *Lawyers back away* Sheesh, stupid lawyers.  
  
Special Thanks: Lostinashadow-Glad to here ur loving' it.. hehe. keep the reviews coming and I'll be sure to keep going ;) That is along as my ideas keep coming:P hope they do. Wish me luck ^-^ thnx for the review, keep em' coming! karuri-I'm sorry I didn't update soon...I've been super busy with making up work in my chemistry class. I've been out a lot during it, and it being honors doesn't make it easy to catch up in :-P Plus i'm trying to update when I have the next chapter typed up. Unfortunately the next few chapters will probably take even longer, for I'm hitting writers block. :P well thnx for reviewing, till next time! priestessmykala -Things may be a little confusing now, and I'm sorry...if there's anything I can clear up for you, just ask and I'll try to answer without giving too much away ;) good to know you're patient think one might need it with this story :P hehe. Oh and thanx a ton for the info about when the kids start school. I'll def. keep it in mind for my other fics. I'd go back and change it no, but i think that would confuse a lot of people. So i'll just keep it at the ages they are now. Hope that's ok. If I have any more questions I'll ask you, if that's alright :P. Well thnx for the review!  
  
Thank-you to all who reviewed. It means a lot to me. Also thanx to those who put me on your favs and alert. It makes me feel special ^-^ you guys made my day, and trust me its been loaded with stress and terrible..so thnx! :P I'm sorry I haven't updated. You can see why in my response to Karuri. I'm running low on ideas right now, so if you have any, they'd be much appreciated. I'll be sure to give you credit for em' if I use them. so now worries. Enough of me blabbing, onto the story!!...  
  
~words~ are thoughts "words" are what's said **words** are flashbacks -.- are change of place  
  
===============================================================  
  
Kagome woke up with a damp sweat covering her body. She was pantly loudy as she fingered for the stuffed dog. Knowing it was in her grasp she held it tightly to her as a single tear ran down her face, and dripped on to the white fur of the toy.  
  
It was that pesky memory again. She had dreamt of that same flashback. It just wouldn't retreat from her mind, and it was bothering her as to why.  
  
Memories like this wouldn't plague her for so long, and they wouldn't be the same one over and over again like this. She was scared, she had no idea what it was trying to tell her. She felt foolish for being scared like she was. Though all Kagome really wanted was to make sure Inuyasha was alright.  
  
The dream and the flashback were all the same, and they had to be warning her of something. Kaede had told her that her powers would do something like this. She had even told Kaede about the events, and had no answers for the girl.  
  
Kagome leaned up against her back board as she braught her knees to her chest and clung onto the stuffed dog. She yerned to see Inuyasha again, it hurt so bad not to know how he was doing or see him in ten years.  
  
She wanted to blame their parents, but that was unfair. It was not their fault. Kagome thought she was being selfish, she had great friends, Miroku and Sango. Yet, they still could not fill that empty hole that Inuyasha left those many years ago.  
  
"I may have only been six at the time, but he was my best friend and then we were just ripped apart. It wasn't fair, but there was nothing anybody could do. We all suffered. His parents, mine, our siblings(yes even Sesshy), and the both of us" she said just above a whiper.  
  
Kagome sighed and turned to look at her clock. It read 1:00 A.M. She needed to be up in six hours, and this was the third time she had woken up. At this rate she would never fall asleep. She sighed again as she crawled back under her covers at an attempt to get some sleep.  
  
She looked out of her window and up at the stars and wondered if Inuyasha was doing the same, if he was getting visions as well, or if he was sleeping soundly.  
  
"Who knows what tomorrow will bring. I guess I just wish I could hear his voice or at least know he was well. I don't understand why my parents wouldn't let me contact him. I know they know where they all are. Grr...!" Kagome threw her pillow over her face as she let out a soft, frustrated scream.  
  
She got comfortable once more, and held onto the stuffed animal as she drifted back to sleep with her thoughts tumbling with many questions. None answered...only a single tear rolled down her cheek which showed the grieving want of such answers.  
  
Not once did she notice the Blue-grey eyes staring at her from her door. Her father was there and had been watching her with his soft, kind eyes. He smiled at his daughter, only wanting to comfort her and tell her all the answers she wanted. But he could not, now was not the time, but soon all would be revealed.  
  
Her father closed her door quietly and headed down the hall to sleep also. The whole house fell under a quiet state, as the rest of the night was filled with a much needed dreamless slumber.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
BEEEEP!!!!!!!!  
  
The sound of Kagome's alarm clock rang through the whole house, as she finally fumbled around to shut it off. Her hand slammed down on it for the final time as she rolled over, her front side now facing her window.  
  
She opened her eyes only to close them quickly again from the bright sunlight that dared to enter her pink room. Kagome opened her eyes again slowly to glare at her clock. She closed them after reading the time, 7:50. It took a second or two to register into her head before she bolted up out of her bed and took a second glance at the clock.  
  
She was late! She needed to be in school at 8, and she only had ten minutes. ~I can't believe I slept late AGAIN! Why didn't mom or Sota wake me up! It's a good thing I took my shower last night. Grr..I'm gonna be so dead! That's the third time this week! The teacher is so going to kill me.~  
  
With her thoughts of being in trouble running through her head she quickly dashed out of her bed, gently placing the stuffed dog she had down with care. She raced off and got dressed into her uniform and made her bed.  
  
Kagome nearly fell down the stairs as she struggled to put her books in her bag. She ran to the door and slid her shoes on, trying not to waste anymore time by skipping breakfast.  
  
"Kagome dear, you haven't had anything to eat, where are you going in such a hurry?" Kagome's mother called to her rushing daughter.  
  
"Mom! It's almost 8 I'm going to be late for school, I have no time to eat! I can't believe you or Sota let me sleep in like that! Why didn't you wake me?" Kagome nearly shouted in frustration to her mother.  
  
"I'm sorry dear I've lost track of time this morning my self, oh my, you better hurry you only have five minutes!"  
  
"What!?" Kagome screetched as she looked at her watch. Her mother was right. "Eep! I'll see you later mom, bye Love you!" with her final words she bolted out the door and down the street for her high school, Shard High.(Yeah I know, not that great of a name but I couldn't think of anything.)  
  
Thankfully for Kagome the school wasn't too far down the road. She reached the school just as the bell for class was ringing. Her legs already ached from the run, as she again dashed to her class trying not to be too late.  
  
She caught a flash of pink and purple to her right. glancing over she saw Miroku and Sango running along too. She cried out to them to get their attention.  
  
"Well I see you two are late too, glad to see I'm not the only one" she smiled.  
  
Sango and Miroku had been so focused in getting to class they almost missed what Kagome had said. Turning their heads they saw her and each gave her a smile in return.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...well my family let me sleep through my alarm. I swear people have no decency to wake someone up!" Sango yelled over to her friend as she tried to suck in more air and keep her pace up to get to class.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean Sango, the same happened to me. What's your excuse Miroku?"  
  
"Shippou kept me up late, yet again. I slept right through my alarm clock." He laughed a little while scratching his head as the tio slowed to a steady pace, when they could see their classroom was in sight.  
  
"Well don't we make a splendid bunch?" Kagome giggled. Miroku and Sango joined in with a slight chuckle as they finally reached the classroom door. The three opened the door and walked in during the teachers lecture to the class. They tried to calm their heavy breaths as the entire class looked in their direction.  
  
"Well, well, well. So glad to see that the three of you can join us this lovely morning. I assume you'll seem me after class?" their teacher Mr. Kamicha stated in a anger/bored tone.  
  
The three nodded and quickly scammpered to their seats once the teacher nodded for them to do so.  
  
Kagome didn't realize she was holding her breathe untl she had let the air held inside her out. Looking over to her two best friends she smiled and drew her attention back to the boring lecture the teacher had once again started before their little interruption.  
  
Kouga was staring at her the whole time. He whispered over to her trying not to interrupt the teacher, for the guy sure could get cranky.  
  
"Psst, hey Kagome! Psst, my woman..." At hearing Kouga's voice Kagome groaned in annoyance. She did not feel like dealing with him today.  
  
"What do you want Kouga.." she seethed "...and don't call me your woman, I am no such thing! I'm not a piece of property to be claimed ya know." However, this did not seem to phase Kouga one bit, he was just happy to get the girls attention.  
  
"You wanna go to the movies with me this weekend to see......" but he didn't finish his sentance as Kagome replied with a simple no.  
  
"Why not?" he asked her thinking she would have said yes in an instant.  
  
"Because, I am not your woman, and I have plans with my friends" she stated simply.  
  
"Oh, ok...maybe next weekend then" he smiled at her and turned around. Kagome just sighed and hit her head on her desk at the thought of how dumwitted the guy was. He was almost as clueless as Hojo.  
  
Even with all her refusals the two guys just couldn't take a hint and leave her be. She would often wonder to herself of why they were so dense. Everyone else could plainly see she was not interested, but the two remained blinded. Maybe they had hit their heads when they were babies, Kagome just didn't know. She sighed again and turned her attention back to the teacher.  
  
However, it wasn't long before the teacher was interrupted again when a knock came from the door. He answered it as an annoyed look, from being interrupted, sketched across his features.  
  
He nodded in some understanding after he had opened the door, and then moved aside to let a dark figure in.  
  
It was a young man, around the same age as the other students..probably 17. He was tall and had black flowing hair. His eyes were red and their gaze held and unsaid anger and evil.  
  
From the aura the three friends picked up, because of their training, they knew he was another demon. It's not like they minded, the class was full of them. This one though gave Kagome the chills, she had met him before and had wished to never see the likes of him again.  
  
"Naraku.."Kagome breathed out just below a whisper. Yet, his sensative ears heard her and a wicked smile played across his features seeing that the girl remembered him.  
  
A disgusted chill ran through Kagome's body as her eyes met that dispicable being she thought she once knew. Sango had reached over and placed her hand on Kagome's arm to settle her and show she was there.  
  
Kagome gave a reassuring smile to her worried friends. This man would not be let into her heart again. She closed that door a long time ago, and she held no place for him anymore except for hate.  
  
Naraku introduced himself to the class, the whole while locking eyes with Kagome. She finally turned away and gazed out the window in utter frusration as he went on explaining things to the class. Girls whispered here and there of his looks, it disgusted Kagome to think she had once thought the same thing, but that was before she knew the real jerk.  
  
~Great, first I have Kouga and Hojo to deal with, and now him! This is not cool! I must be getting punished for something...oh crap there's an empty seat next to me. Please, be kind and don't let the teacher sit him next to me!~ Kagome thought as she heard the teacher thinking aloud of where to place Naraku.  
  
"Aha! I know just where you'll go Naraku. Please take a seat next to.....Ah yes, Kag*coughcough*" the teacher broke out into a coughing fit before he could finish his sentance. Once it was over he apologized to the class and composed himself.  
  
~I can't believe this! He's actually making that jerk sit next to me! NO! this can't be happening~ Kagome screamed in her mind. Pure horrer filing through her features as her attention was placed back on her teacher.  
  
"As I was saying, you may take a seat next to Kagura. Please raise your hand Miss. Yoko." Kagura did as she was told, and Naraku made his was swiftly over to the girl and sat down. (Yeah so it's not that great of a last name for Kagura, but I had no idea what to put, so just try and deal with my bad names k? thnx ^-^)  
  
Kagome let out and deep sigh. Relief swam over her as the teacher continued on with the lesson. With Naraku back around she knew things were going to be tough, maybe she could use Kouga's want for her to an advantage to keep Naraku away.  
  
The lesson went on without any further interuptions. Kagome dreading every second of the new turn of events, as Naraku just smiled in delight at her unpleasantness.  
  
-DDDDDDIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG-  
  
The bell rang for lunch and Kagome grabbed her stuff and bolted before anyone got the idea to talk to her. However as fast as her legs could carry her outside, they could not help her escape from Naraku's quick pace.  
  
Before Kagome even knew what had happened, he had cornered and pinned Kagome to a wall. Her eyes hung open in shock as her lunch fell to the floor.  
  
"Well darling, long time no see" Naraku beemed.  
  
"Not long enough" Kagome hissed back. It was obvious she was in no mood to be near him, but he continued on anyways.  
  
"I want the damn jewel Kagome, give it to me and I'll leave you be." Kagome was utterly confused. ~Jewel...what jewel? I wish whatever he wanted I could give it to him and be free of his wretched presence.~  
  
"Trust me if I knew what you were talking about, I would gladly give it over to you just to see your damned face removed from my sight forever." Naraku grew frustrated, he knew the girl had it, that's what all the tapestries and prophecy's had pointed to.  
  
"Don't lie bitch, I know you have it. You think I would spend another second in this place if it were somewhere else. Now tell me where the Shikon Jewel is!"  
  
"Listen! I have no clue what you're talking about. You must be dilusional, because I have never even heard of such a thing. Now let me go!" Kagome was frustrated by now. He had already caused her enough problems, couldn't he just disapear?  
  
"Fool! I've read the prophecies and tapesties. All signs point to you. Now give it here, you are the holder of it just like your parents were. Stop acting dumb."  
  
"I truly do not know of what you are speaking of. So for the last time, LET GO!" Kagome grunted as she tried to push the demon off of her. She was utterly confused.  
  
Her parents were keeping something from her? Maybe it was just Naraku's web of lies weiving itself around her again. She wasn't sure, but she knew she did not want to listen to him any longer.  
  
Naraku bent his head down and laughed a deep laugh that Kagome wished not to remember. Realization had just dawned on him and all he could do was laugh at the ignorant girl that stood in front of him, not knowing anything of what she was actually capable of.  
  
"My dear Kagome, I see that your parents have still not told you anything. You are as clueless as a lost puppy. You have no idea of the power you hold nor the objet in which you protect. I'm surprised really, I would have thought them to tell you after things between us fell" with those words a small smile krept over his features as Kagome squirmed to free herself.  
  
She could feel the painful memories coming back to haunt her. She didn't want them, all she wanted was for him to go away and leave her alone.  
  
She felt a surge of power run through her body as her powers ran into Naraku, freeing her from his grasp. Kagome may have just been learning to control them, but at least she could do that much.  
  
Thankful to be out of his grasp, Kagome quickly picked up her lunch and flew out the doors towards her friends. Hopefully to stay as far away from Naraku as humanly possible for the rest of the day.  
  
Naraku cradled his hands in each other as he looked at the spot the girl had once been pinned to.  
  
"Damn her. I see she's not as clueless as I thought. Damn Kaede...She's been training her and releasing her powers. I should have known they would try to up the girls defense. Pitty she has no idea why. Oh well, I'll just have to get the jewel before they are told" with his final words Naraku left, not noticing the small green eyes that had been watching the entire scene.  
  
Shippou scrambled away before he could be noticed and launched himself after Miroku. He would tell his cousin of such events after school, when it was safe.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
The rest of the school day went rather uneventful. Kagome was thankful for that. She did not want, nor need, another encounter with that scum. Though when they did come close, Kouga had stood between the two like Kagome had hoped. For once she thanked Kouga's over-protective nature.  
  
-DDDDDDIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG-  
  
The final bell rang, signaling the end of school.  
  
Kagome, Miroku and Sango were about to head out the door when their teacher called after them. Once this happened they remembered their late arrival and trudged over to the teachers desk wondering what punishment he would give them.  
  
"Listen you three. I have no time to deal with you today...Oye my wife's mother is coming" Mr. Kamicha grunted out, only to realize he wondered off topic.  
  
"Anyways that is not important. What is important is for you to be on time. I'm giving you guys a warning only because I know you are good students. Try not to be late any more this week, things are frustrating enough without you children being late. I'll be sure to give you a punishment the next time you come here late without a pass. Now run along, I must be getting home*rolls eyes* It's going to be a long night. See you three tomorrow" and with that Mr. Kamicha left the room, leaving the three friends standing there stunned.  
  
"Wow, that was was weird" Stated Miroku.  
  
"No kidding. I thought for sure he would give us detention for being late so much this week" Kagome replied.  
  
Sango nodded her head in areement as the three headed home. Kagome stopped a second to tie her show as Miroku and Sango continued on. She tied up her shoes as she went to catch up.  
  
Kagome ran to her friends with a bright smile as they headed out of the school, thankful they did not have to serve detention. By that time dark clouds had formed, and one could smell the rain that would soon fall.  
  
Sango and Kagome were talking about going clothes shopping when all of a sudden, Sango felt an all too familiar hand on her backside. *SMACK!*  
  
The thundrous slap echoed the street, as the now swirly eyed Miroku fell to the ground. He recovered in good time to catch up to the steaming Sango, and laughing Kagome.  
  
"My dear Sango, what ever was that for?" Miroku asked with an innocent face that could fool many, but not her.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder Miroku, maybe the fact that you groped me for the 30th time today!?" Sango screeched and hit Miroku upside the head once more before calming down a bit.  
  
Seeing that he should back down for a few second, Miroku descided to make conversation with Kagome. He noticed she wasn't carying her books and thought it strange since she always had them in her bag.  
  
"Hey Kagome, where are your books, you always have them, why not today?" Kagome gave her friend a puzzling look, until she notice what he said was in fact true.  
  
"Huh? Oh no! I must have left them at school! Eep...I have so much homework to do too. I'll meet up with you guys later at the diner, I'm going to hurry back and get them, Mr. Kamicha will kill me if I don't do the assignment. See you guys soon, I'll hurry as fast as I can. See ya!" She called to them as she ran in the other direction back to the school.  
  
Sango and Miroku both sweat dropped from their friends forgetfulness, but with the circumstances ofthe day they understood. They continued to walk on and soon came across Shippou. He jumped up to Miroku's shoulder as they all headed for the diner that the gang usually hung out at.  
  
However, before they ventured any further Shippou remembered the events from earlier that day between Naraku and Kagome. He stopped his cousin and Sango and told them all about it. Worry was plastered across their faces when the child was done.  
  
They were worried, Kagome usually would have told them when something like that happened. Realizing Kagome was now alone they all rushed after her, not wanting anything to happen to her.  
  
Sango glanced at Miroku, she was worried and he could tell. All he could do though was offer her a reassuring smile, and hope that his gut feelings were false and Kagome was fine.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Kagome ran back to the school as fast as she could in order to catch up with her friends.  
  
She felt an unsettling darkness in the air as she re-entered the school. She wanted nothing more than to get out of the school and leave, but she needed her books.  
  
~Damn it Kagome! How could you be so stupid tp leave your books behind. Something is not right here. I can feel that something bad is going to happen, I better hurry~  
  
With her final thoughts, Kagome dashed through the halls and into her classroom. She caught sight of her books and grabbed them in a hurry. Her heart pounded as her stomach did flip flops, while that bad feeling kept growing.  
  
Not wanting to waste another second in the school, she ran as fast as she could outside. Kagome slowed as she neared the gates, panting wildly for air.  
  
She stopped to catch her breathe, only to look up to face the one person she wished she would never see again...Naraku. He held a wicked smile upon his face as his dark aura rose, and his hair spun wildly around him, making Kagome realize it was him she had been sensing.  
  
Her eyes opened in surprise and horror at the same time as dark figures appeared behind Naraku. Their faces were unseen, but Kagome could tell they were not on her side. Before she could do anything Kagome was blasted to the ground by a black orb, one of Naraku's shadows had formed in his hands.  
  
Kagome rolled over onto her knees in pain, grasping her stomach where the orb had hit her. As she did so, she saw his feet draw near. She was no match against him, even with her powers. Not only that but he had others behind him. He could and would deflect any attack she tried to throw at them.  
  
Naraku kicked her in the ribs, and sent her crashing into a nearby Sakura Tree. The pedals falling to the ground around the young girls hunched over body.  
  
Naraku gathered more energy as a miasma clouded the area. Kagome's vision blurred as she fought back the effects the miasma was to have on her. She could barely make out the figures that stood a little ways away, but she could still hear the dark figures hauntung laughs.  
  
Finally, Naraku let go of the energy he had been gathering, and sent it ripping towards Kagome. (I'm not really sure if Naraku can do this, but I haven't read the manga and have yet to get deeper into the show than what cartoon network has aired. I can't really think of what he can do other than make puppets of himself and make the miasma. So please forgive me, and just work with me. I don't have too good of a memory, so if any of you could help me out, I would greatly appreciate it thnx ^-^)  
  
She would not scream....No, she dared not give him the satisfaction to hear her penetrating cries she wanted to release. Instead she clenched her teeth hard, cursing the demon. As she did so she heard a loud rumble over head. It had started to rain.  
  
With each step a splash was made, as Naraku edged his way closer to Kagome. When he reached her frail body he grasped the top of her school uniform shirt, and heeved her body up so she would face him eye to eye.  
  
By now her body had cuts all over it. Her short skirt did not help protect her either, it only let her legs be more vulnerable. The pain hurt, and it was all Kagome could think about as she was lifted off the ground.  
  
"Miss me my dear?" Naraku teased with his devlish smile. "Not on bit" Kagome coughed out. His eyes narrowed and his wicked smile appeared once again after faultering for a second.  
  
"Aww, that's too bad. Guess I'll have to teach you a lesson girl.." "Why? I have done nothing to you. If anyone should be lashing out, it should be me against you bastard!"  
  
Naraku's smile turned into a sour frown as he tightened his grip on Kagome. She winced in pain at his movements, and could feel his anger grow as she pushed his buttons. She was not afraid, she knew what he was capable of, but she was still not afraid. If he wanted that jewel that she supposedly had, he would keep her alive until he got it out of her.  
  
"It would be wise not to talk to me in such a way my dear, you know what I can do" he threatened. "And it would have been wise for me to send you to the depths of hell when I had the chance sweetie" Kagome spat back venomously.  
  
Naraku was by far mad now. No longer could he control his rage with this girl. He pulled her closer to his face and smiled into her anger filled eyes. He had to admitt, he liked getting her worked up, and so he smiled again just despite her.  
  
Kagome was frustrated and as she saw that smile of his creep back onto his face she felt like she was about to break. She spit in his face out of disgust and at an attempt to get free from his grasp. She did just that, but not how she had hoped.  
  
His anger flared and he launched the girl across the grounds and into the brick building. Kagome hit the wall hard, but she still would not scream. Only the silent tears that she could not hold back, streamed down her face and into the mudd, showing the pain she felt.  
  
Kagome's vision blurred even more as things became more quiet and she could barely feel the rain drenching her body. Naraku walked over to her body and waited for her to slightly tip her head in recognition.  
  
When she did so he spit on her, as she had done to him moments ago, and said "Till we meet again my dear. Hope you feel agony" and with that he left her.  
  
The dark clouds rumbled and let loose bright bolts of light every now and again. Revealing the crumpled form of Kagome lying by the school wall. Her books had been scattered near the Sakura tree. She never even noticed they fell because of the blow one of the dark figures had dealt her.  
  
Kagome was cold, wet, and bleeding. Her head felt like it was spinning and the pain was getting to her. It was simply unbearable. ~I should have faught back, but then I might be in worse shape than I am...Damn you Naraku!~  
  
The girl tried to move, but nothing did. All she could do was lay there. Kagome felt the darkness threatening her and she couldn't fight it back for long. She just lay there...tears still streaming down her face, her body wet to the bone, and her wounds bleeding and mixing with the mudd all while her vision was blurring and her dark, raven hair was falling over her eyes.  
  
She wanted it all to just go away, she wanted the pain to stop. She just wanted things to go back to normal. But that would never happen. Kagome clenched her eyes shut to prevent the rain from stinging her eyes any longer. Before she knew it, or could prevent it, the darkness had taken her. Everything dimmed and the darkness only greeted her with open arms.  
  
She was in no way aware that someone had scooped her up into their arms and was rushing her towards the hopital. She had no idea of the worried glances that fell upon her from the nurses, and she had no idea as what was suppose to happen next.  
  
§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§  
  
A/N: Whew!*whipes brow*...that was a long one. 11 pages...wow! Did that in a whole sitting too, I usually don't do that :P What did you think? I hope you liked it. I tried to give you some action and hints as to what might happen next. Why has Kagome been having reaccuring memories of Inuyasha? Who scooped her up and brought her to the hospital? Is she going to be okay? And just what was Naraku's and Kagome's relationship in the past? All these questions and more will be answered in chapters to come. *Grins evily* Do they make you think? I hope so. You can guess if you like, I'd like to see what you guys think the answers to these questions are. If anything is confusing you just ask and I'll be glad to clear it up as much as possible without giving much away. I hoped you liked this chapter though, I thought it came out good. I wrote most of it up in my study hall...it's so boring...but neways I tried really hard and I hope it was worth it. I've been getting ideas slowly but surely, and I think I know where I might take the story, though I'm not entirely sure...so any Comments you have or suggestions would be greatly appreciated. I'll be sure to give you credit if I use any of them of course. Thnx! I'll update as soon as I can, but the reviews really do get me motivated, so please Review..they really make my day! Oh yeah, please don't mind my spelling either...I don't have spell check in the program I'm using so it's hard to catch the misspelled words, especially since I read what I wrote there. Neways ^-^ thnx again, PLEASE Review...bye-bye!!!!! ~*SailorInu1*~ 


	4. Headed Home, and Back to School

^*Secrets of Memories*^  
  
CHAPTER 4: Headed Home, and Back to School  
  
Disclaimer: Must I say it again!? *Sigh* Fine..I don't own Inuyasha, the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi owns him. Lucky duck. I may not own him but i'll own a plushie of him someday! *walks off to hunt down plushie*  
  
Special Thanks: blairwitchproject- thanx for reviewing!...and you'll just have to read on to find out if it's Inuyasha ^-^ hehe hope ya enjoy!  
  
Avalone- i'm glad you loved it ^-^ it makes me happy to know someone out there likes what i'm doing. you've reviewed each chappy so far.. thnx!! it made my day to see that! ur awesome. well here's more! enjoy!  
  
~words~ are thoughts "words" are what's said **words** are flashbacks -.- are change of place  
  
===============================================================  
  
That night doctors worked hard on Kagome's weakening body. They gave her stitches where needed, and a blood transfusion considering the good amount of blood she had lost.  
  
By now it was morning, and Kagome seemed to be resting well. Even though she kept slipping in and out of consciousness throughout the entire day.  
  
Her family was there along with Sango and Miroku. The doctors had told them that the two had found Kagome just in time. If Miroku had not brought her to the hospital, who knows what would have happened.  
  
The thought of that made the two very uptight. They knew who had done this to Kagome, but it would do no good to tell the police. They would never find him or be able to convict him of such a thing, seeing as how his father is a top business man. People have tried before and failed miserably.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked up as they heard footsteps approaching them. It was Kagome's mother.  
  
"Sango..Miroku... I just wanted to thank you two again. You truley have been great friends to Kagome, and I owe you her life." The couple just smiled at her and gave her a small nod. She smiled greatfully, back at them before she spoke again.  
  
"Do you need a ride home, you've both been here so long. I'm taking Sota, Grandfather, and Kaede home. It would be no hassle to bring you home as well..." she was cut off before she could go on with the shaking heads of the couple. "We'll be fine Mrs. Higurashi, please don't worry." Miroku told her reassuringly.  
  
"Yea, we're going to stay a while longer. We can find a ride, and tell your husband thank-you for his generous offer, but no thanks" Sango said. Kagome's mother just nodded knowing of the money her husband had offered them being the business man that he was.  
  
"Well, we are in much debt to the two of you, but I will inform him of your decision. We really appreciate everything, you two have been wonderful helping us through this troubling time. I know he says the same, I only wish he could say it in person" she sighed out her last words, for his job was keeping him away even though such bad times.  
  
"We understand, and It's no trouble. We know how you feel, and we'd help even if it was Sota" Sango told her hoping for a slight smile. Miroku continued on for her.  
  
"You guys are just a bigger part of our family's. We know that you would all do the same." the woman smiled and nodded her head at the statement knowing what they were saying was true. She bowed to them, in understanding that they would not be leaving, and made her way to where Sota, Kaede, and her father had been waiting.  
  
Miroku and Sango waited until the group was out of sight before they stood up and entered Kagome's Room. They just stared at their sleeping friend. It was so hard to see her like this, and they hated it. They both would do anything to switch places with the young girl right about now.  
  
But that was not possible. Sango just stared at her bruises and cuts that were healing now. Her eyes started to water and she did not try to stop them. The tears flowed freely down her face in silence, until she felt a hand wiping them away.  
  
It was Miroku, he was giving her the best smile he could manage to comfort Sango. He knew she was hurting, they all were. He just kept thinking about how if they had gotten to her sooner that they might have been able to stop Naraku or something.  
  
Sango eyes searched Miroku's for comfort. She had known him for so long, and could not stand seeing either of her friends hurt in any way. "If we...*hiccup* just got there sooner...then-" she was cut off by strong arms wrapping around her.  
  
Miroku had pulled her into a hug not wanting her to continue saying his thoughts. ~We should not think like that. We did the best we could. Kagome is going to be alright, and that is what really matters. Sango, I hate to see you like this. I wish I could take away all the pain, I really do~  
  
He could feel Sango tighten her grip around his chest. He didn't mind, he knew she was suffering, and this was not a time to try and make a move on her. All he could do was comfort her. He rubbed her back soothingly as he lightly hushed her. Her cries began to soften, and soon the couple just stood there in their embrace, neither wanting to let go.  
  
Miroku kissed Sango's forhead, letting her know he was still there. He just stood there with their arms wrapped around one an other, with the girl he had been crushing on for the longest time, and did nothing. He did not want to push his luck and make her more upset. Sango just blushed at the contact, and finally came back to reality with her wide eyes going back to normal.  
  
~What am I doing!? I can't believe how pathetic I am being, and in front of all people. Go figure, it had to be Miroku. This is so not the time to bring up feelings, not while Kagome's like this. It just wouldn't be right. But his arms are so warm, and that kiss...I wish it had been on my lips. GOD! What am I thinking! He would never feel that way. Sango get those thoughts out of your head and start thinking realisticly!~  
  
Sango finally broke the embrace as she pulled away from Miroku's warm chest. He tried to stop her, but finally gave in knowing her determination. So much ran through her eyes. He could not tell what she was thinking about, but she had a distant look on her face as she spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry Miroku, I didn't mean to- It was just I-" he cut her off again, placing his hand lightly over her mouth. "Sango, no need to apologize, really. I understand" he smiled gently at her. His heart breaking the whole time, as he tried to hide it all. He gently pulled his hand away as he covered his eyes with his bangs and told her he was sorry about the kiss.  
  
~How could you have thought she really wanted you idiot! She wouldn't want some stupid lechurious monk keeping her company, less likely kissing her. Damn Miroku you are so stupid. Sure you were only trying to comfort her, but now you've probably made her even more upset. Sango will probably never open up like that again. Not that I want to see her cry, but she always holds up a shield. I just wish..damn I need to get these thoughts out of my head before my heart crumbles even more.~  
  
"Why don't we get going Sango, It's getting late. I'm sure Kagome will be fine, and they will call if there are any problems" Sango just nodded, as she followed him out of the room and out of the hospital. She was not sure what the look in his eyes was before, but now things just seemed a little off and she was not sure how to fix it.  
  
Night dragged on as rain poored down hard. It shook the houses and lit up the sky. Reminding those in the hospital of the previous, faitful night in which the young girl Kagome was brought in.  
  
Morning soon awoke to bright, clear skies. A new day had begun, and the staff at the hospital could only hope the same for all of their patients.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Days had come and gone, and Kagome was doing better. No longer was she in and out of consiousness like before, but she was up smiling and eating food to help regain her strength.  
  
Everyone was happy to see this and tried to hide their worried glances that had appeared on their faces just days ago. Everyone pushed their thoughts of revenge aside, and were just happy to see their friend returning to normal.  
  
The doctors had said that Kagome was healing nicely, and that tomorrow she would be able to finally return home. She would rest there for a couple of days before returning back to school.  
  
School, the thought of it just made Kagome's skin crawl. She didn't want to go back and see the vile beast! She did not want to be reminded of the things that he had done and was capable of doing. Even though, she agreed to return for her friends. They would always be there for her, like they were that night. They were a Trio and Kagome was not about to break that.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Far off, in an other town, was an uneasy hnayou. For the last couple of days something had been renching at his stomach.  
  
Inuyasha had no idea what this feeling was, but he hated every second of it. The only thing he was able to do without thinking about it was packing.  
  
They were moving again. His family hadn't told him where yet, even Sesshoumoru did not know. That was rare, he usually found out what their parents were planning in a day or so. Yet, no such luck happened this time.  
  
All their parents would say was-"We're moing you two, so you need to pack. I know it is sudden, but please understand with your fathers job" their mother had said.  
  
"If there was something I could do you know I would. But they are very demanding. So, pack your things by the end of the week" Inutashio told his sons as he stole several guilty glances at his wife.(Does anyone know Inuyashas' mothers name is? If so can you tell me cause I don't want to keep calling her by their mother or his wife. And if not I guess I'll make one up.please tell I'd appreciate it! Thnx!^-^)  
  
The two brothers had just nodded in agreement knowing that there was something up, but descided not to ask.  
  
So, there was Inuyasha all week, packing his things like his father had asked. They were leaving in two days, and jumping right into their new schools.  
  
Inuyasha did not want to move again. It made him think of the last time they moved, which just caused the feeling in his stomach to grow worse. If it had anything to do with Kagome or her family, all he could do was hope they were ok.  
  
With his final thoughts, his father called to him signaling it was time for practice with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha sighed as he heived himself toward the backyard, this was the last one before they moved. He hoped they would have as nice of a training place as they did here.  
  
Inuyasha pushed those thoughts out of his head, as he readied himself for the fight just like he was taught so many times before. An image of Kagome in a bed flickered across his mind for a brief second. He stood stunned before heading to his destination. Trying his best to suppress his feelings about everything was going to be hard this time around.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Her nurse walked into the room with ease. His usual clipboard held tightly in his grasp. He was a handsome man, and he held a warm smile each time he entered the room. The girl on the bed turned to him as he entered her quarters.  
  
"So, how are you feeling today hunnie?" The girl giggled at this nickname (considering any nickname given to her by someone other than Naraku was flatering) slightly before giving him one of her cheesy, fake smiles hoping he would fall for it and be on his way after checking the chart.  
  
It didn't work however, and his smile faultered. "No, really Kagome how are you? Don't lie, that fight was really bad." The boy's eyes held a seriousness and caring in them that the young girl just could not avoid.  
  
Kagome let out a heavy sigh as her eyes traveled to her bed, closing, and then moving to the window to see the breathe taking view she could only see from her bed.  
  
"I thought so..." The young man made his way over to her bed and sat down next to her as a single tear graced her face. He gently brushed it away as he turned her gaze back to his. Sadness filled her gaze instead of the usual bubbly happiness.  
  
"I know you don't like this, it sucks! But it shall get better. Don't lose hope too quickly. After all...I'm here for you!" the man spoke this as he finished off with a victorious grin.  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded her head, giving the boy what he had wanted to achieve. With her spirits slightly hightened the boy rose from the bed, grabbing the clippboard on his way.  
  
"I must be going, but I'll be back later when my shift is done. If that's all right with you?" Kagome nodded slightly to him with a thank-you twinkling in her eyes. She nodded again more eagerly than before to show she wished for him to visit her.  
  
The man bowed before departing, once again with a soft smile upon his pleasant features. The room filled with an eerie silence once he was gone, and then Kagome was left to her thoughts, yet again.  
  
~Damn that JERK! He'll pay for doing this to me. I can't even use my voice thanks to him, how pathetic!*sigh* I'm glad I have friends like Devin to keep me sane~ (Did any of you think it was Hojo? hehe I was thinking about it, but I just decided against it and put my friend in here. But don't owrry, like it says in the summary, this is an I/Ka fic! ^-^)  
  
With her final thoughts on her departed friend and others, Kagome stole one last glance at the beautiful view beside her before dozing off into a deep slumber.  
  
Sweet dreams wavored memories of happy times, and for once these memories did not bother her, but brought comfort as a smile planted upon her elegant lips. A true sleeping beauty hoping to awaken to a new and better day.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
The birds chirped as Kagome awoke to the beautiful day outside. It was Friday, so Sango and Miroku would be visiting her after they got out of school. A chill ran through her body as she thought of what happened again.  
  
Kagome pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind as she got out of her bed slowly. She walked over to her clothes that her mother had already placed there for her to change into.  
  
She was finally going home. That thought put a smile on her face as she dressed herself into the bright yellow dress and baby, blue sweater. It was a cute outfit, her mother could always pick something she liked.  
  
She finished and walked gently over to the mirror in the room. Her hair was a mess from being bed ridden for so long, but other than that she looked pretty. Her bruises were barely visible and the stitches were not able to be seen. She smiled at that fact.  
  
She had worried enough people already, with those visible more people would just ask questions. The door creaked open and caught her attention as her friend Devin entered.  
  
The two talked a while before he gave her a friendly hug and wished her luck. They were not sure if they would see each other anytime soon, seeing as how the two went to different schools now. He bowed farewell to her and left with hope that she would be ok.  
  
Not long after he mother came in to take her home. The two gathered the flowers and ballons that all her friends had sent to her. They walked to the front counter and signed Kagome out.  
  
Her mother had parked in the front so it would not be too much trouble for her to walk to the car. They piled in and took off toward the shrine. They pulled in to be greeted with the faces of Kaede and her grandfather. They both helped to get her things inside, as her mother led her to her room.  
  
Time seemed to fly by once Miroku and Sango came to visit. The three chatted up a storm as they all sat around the kitchen table for dinner. Sota sat close by his sister, he had been so scared through everything. Kagome caught his worry glance several times through the meal and smiled warmly down at him.  
  
When it came time to clean up everyone offered so Kagome was not trouble. She was beginning to get sick of all of this. It was as if she was totally disabled, which was not the case. She did not mind though, and took this time to follow Sota up in to his room, where he had already turned on one of his very many video games.  
  
Kagome stood there a few moments before she knelt down and placed a soft hand on her brothers shoulder. The instant she touched him he flung himself around and into her arms, crying his heart out. She enveloped her arms around him into a comforing hug.  
  
"I was soo*hiccup* worried about *hiccup* you sis. *cries* I wasn't sure if you were gonna come *hiccup* home" Sota spat out as best he could.  
  
Kagome smiled loving down at her brother. "Shh, Sota it's ok. I'm here now. Stop crying silly, it's ok now. I won't ever leave you ok?" She kissed him on his head as she tightened her grip reassuringly.  
  
The small boy nodded into her stomach while trying to dry his tears on her dress. He pulled away and looked up into his sisters eyes. Kagome reached down and brushed away the few remaining tears. The two stood up and descided to head back downstairs to join everyone else.  
  
She ruffled his hair on the way down, as he smiled at her knowing she was really home.  
  
The day drew to an end as Sango and Miroku headed home. Kagome ly in her bed awake for a while, just feeling how nice her own bed felt. She fingered the stuff toy that she had missed from being at the hospital and dozed off to sleep. She was not going to let Naraku win at his game, she was stong and had her friends behind her.  
  
She was going to go to school without fear. Naraku would not win this game like he wanted, not if it was the last thing she was to do.  
  
Downstairs the front door creaked open slowly as a tall figure walked in. It was Kagome's dad. He was greeted by her mother with a soft kiss on the cheek. He greeted her with the same.  
  
The two sat at the table for some time enjoying the others presence in their usual ritual, before the phone rang.  
  
Mr.Hirgurasha stood and walked over to the table holding the phone. He picked it up as his wife joined his side in time for them to hear a familiar male voice on the other line.  
  
"It's Inutashio...." Kagome's father looked over at his wife when the male voice was heard.  
  
"I see.." was his reply. "It has been a while old friend. Is something wrong?"  
  
"We've moved back in town" Inutashio stated with a slight tinge of regret. "It seems things are out of our control. We must meet about the coming situation. This should include the others as well."  
  
Both couples sat on each end of the phone line, worried features on all four faces.  
  
"We really can't prevent this any more? Damn, we've been trying so hard, for so long. To have it come back to this is terrible" Mr. Higurasha stated as he placed one of his arms around his wife for comfort.  
  
"I know old friend, we feel your frustration also. There is nothing more we can do. We knew this was going to happen eventually, but we had all hoped it wasn't true."  
  
"Yes, yes that is true. We can meet here Tuesday night if that is good for you. We will inform the others as well."  
  
"That will be fine. We've told the boys to act as if they don't remember their life while we stayed here. However, knowing how stubborn thos two are...I can not be certain how long that will last. Not as if the girls won't remember."  
  
"I know, but even for a short time it may help. Maybe, it would even be better for them to reunite. Whatever happens, we are all in for a long ride."  
  
A light mmhhmm was heard as a reply from Inutashio before an akward silence took over. Deciding to end the silence Mr Higurasha spoke up first.  
  
"We will see you soon then old friend?"  
  
"Yes, very soon indeed. Take care and be safe" Inutashio replied with heartfelt meaning.  
  
"You too friend. See you soon, Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight" and with that said the two men hung up the phones with solomn faces each knowing what was to come.  
  
Mrs. Higurasha, who had stayed quiet through the whole ordeal finally spoke.  
  
"It's been a long night dear, and it prooves that we await longer days. We should head to bed" with that she placed a kiss on his cheek for comfort and lead the way to their bedroom after he gave a nod in reply.  
  
The gazed at their sleepin children in their beds, knowing that what they would go through soon would surely put them to the hardest test in which they would ever take.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
The weekend had gone by fast. Before Kagome could realize it she was heading back to school.  
  
It had been a peacful day when she awoke. She placed the stuffed dog down as she went into her normal routine. Surprisingly she was running on time.  
  
She sat down to eat breakfast after she had dresses in her school uniform. No one talked that much that morning as Kaede and Grandpa read the newspaper.  
  
Kagome shrugged the silence off and kissed everone goodbye, and left out the door like nothing had ever happened. She walked slowly to school, not wanting to get there really earlier.  
  
"Kagome! Wait up!" Kagome turned around as she heard two familiar voces running behind her. Sango and Miroku were there as the three of them started off again towards the school.  
  
"So you're sure you want to go through with this?" Sango asked yet again.  
  
"Yes, Sango i'm not going to let him scare me from going on with my life. I'm tired of him thinking he's in control. That's how he was before and I won't allow it again" she told them.  
  
"We get you Kagome, we just want you to know we're here for you no matter what" Miroku added in as the three headed on to the school grounds.  
  
Kagome nodded in understanding as a slight smile came to her face, glad to know her friends really were behind her. Before the three could even make it to their class their old friend Rin came running up to them.  
  
"Kagome it's great to see you back! Glad to see you're doing better" she beemed.  
  
"Yup," Kagome smiled at the bright girl, "So what brings you over to us, any new gossip?"  
  
"Glad to see you haven't forgotten your daily updates" The small girl winked at them. She was patite with dark hair that fell to her shoulders. She still held a childish appearance, but was certainly no child with the curves that could be seen on her body. She wore the same school uniform like everyone else, and had her hair tied up into half a pony tail on the side of her head.  
  
It was her usual look, as her innocent eyes sparkled with an endless supply of joy and energy. "Well, I've been hearing that a new family moved into town. Actually into Sesshy's and Inu's old home." Kagome's breathe caught at the names and the thought. She smiled slighty at the old nick names before surprise took her over.  
  
No one had bought the house since they left. Surely there had been a few to try it out, but the family had always left. She wondered how long this one would last.  
  
"Yeah, I was just as suprised as you Kagome," she stated at the girl holding her breath. Kagome nodded and she continued, " Any ways, i hear there are two ADORIBLE guys living there. One's coming here while the older brother is going to the high school. I for one can't wait to see what they look like, I've been hearing they are REALLY gorgeous" the girl finished with a slight sigh.  
  
Kagome knew she would have preferred it be Inuyasha and Sesshy to move back just like herself. However, the two could not hold on to dreams that would probably never come true.  
  
The three thanked Rin for the update as the four of them headed off together to their classroom. All speaking of happy things. That's when Kagome looked up and saw Naraku. She glared hard at him before entering the classroom and heading to her seat followed by her three friends.  
  
Miroku and Sango had only told Rin what really happened since they had known her since they were all little. They were all mad and ignored Naraku the best they could.  
  
The bell for class finally rang, and the students rushed into their seats. The teacher finally walked and and greeted the class. He gave a small smile to Kagome, seeing that she was well and back.  
  
He started his lesson as everone pulled out their notebooks. Kagome just focused on the teacher and let Naraku leave her mind. The lesson was boring but it was better than sitting in a bed all day.  
  
just as Kagome finished that thought a knock sounded at the door. The teacher excused himself.  
  
Kagome sighed to herself, thankful for the small interruption. She smiled at her friends before tunring her attention back at the teacher as he re- entered the room.  
  
"Well students, it looks like we have yet another student. I would like to introduce you all to *bang*" the teacher was interrupted as a student shot a spitball square on the teachers forhead.  
  
The students broke into a fit of laughter as the teacher scrambled to get it off and quiet the students down.  
  
"Students! I said quiet DOWN!" The classroom settled and the teacher began again, eyeing the touble makers with a death glare should they think of interruprting again.  
  
"Now, as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted...We have another new student. You all best treat him with respect just like everyone else. He's come from a good ways away. You can come in now." The teacher motioned toward the door. It opened slightly to allow a young man in.  
  
Kagome gasped as did Rin. All the other girls, except Sango, drooled at the hunk before them. The two girls however, knew who he was. His long silver hair trailed down his back just like when they were little as his cute dog ears sat atop his head.  
  
§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§  
  
A/N: So what do you think?? I hope it's good. Took me forever to get through the end. I started to get writers block. Chapter five won't be as hard cause I already have most of it written out. Just need to type it up. But please review and tell me what you think. It makes me feel better and want to update for you guys faster. Sorry to blairwitchproject that it wasn't Inuyasha who picked her up. I thought about it for a while but descided against it. But look look..*points to just above* I wonder who that could be *wink* Like you people don't know. hehe. Well I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I'm having a good, yet a little hard time writing it. Please review! I'll give you a cookie! hehe ^-^ Well till next time. Oh and I'm still open to any suggestions you guys, don't be shy! thnx! ~*SailorInu1*~ 


	5. A New Student,An Old friend?

^*Secrets of Memories*^  
  
CHAPTER 5: A New Student/An Old friend?  
  
Disclaimer: *cries* No I don't *sniffle* own *hiccuphiccup* Inuyasha. *sniffle* K, I said it. Now read on! *sniffle*  
  
Special Thanks: clueless_major- I'm glad you like the story and thanx for the info. about the kids. though I'm all confused now cause I've heard several things. :P Oh well, I'll figure it out...thnx again!  
  
Celestriel moonlit mirage- Well it sux that you were told not to tell, but I understand. I'll keep the hints in mind and hope someone else tells me :P till then I guess I'll just have to keep saying Inu's mom. Thnx for reviewing! ^-^  
  
Stephanie-Here's the chappie! The next chapter is already written. So it should be up by next week, if I get through chapter six. :P I like to have another chapter written up before putting another out, just in case. I'm weird. plus it's less stressful for me. Thnx for reviewing and check back soon! ^-^  
  
riah89- Glad you think it's awesome. I'm trying really hard on this fic. It's my second one and i'm racking my brain for ideas ^-^ so do enjoy! thnx for the review! :)  
  
tiarah- Sorry about the cliffie..hehe I try not to, but I take a stab at it when given a good opertunity. Glad to know you think it's good tho along with the story ^-^ Don't worry though, they will meet Inu soon enough! :)  
  
Inuyasha's bitch- Thnx for the compliment, I'm glad you're enjoying the story ^-^ I thought I was spelling her last name wrong *hits self in head* I'm such a moron. please excuse me, I haven't watched Inuyasha in a while and I've been having probs. with my computer so I couldn't look. Yao or Moriko you say?? hmm.. which do you like best? no one seems to know or will tell me :P so why not you choose! hehe I'd appreciate it. Thnx ^-^  
  
Lostinashadow- Yupp Inu's back!! yay!! hehe. It's about time huh? I thought so. Just hope that all you readers will like the things I have planned. Thnx for the compliment about my writing. You made me feel special ^-^ what you said was more than enough, thnx!! here's the next chappie. Enjoy!  
  
A/N: Thank-You SOO much for reviewing you guys! I've never gotten so many reviews before, you're all awesome! Thnx for all the info and positive responses. You guys rock! So this next chappie is dedicated to all of you. Enjoy and keep responding. I love hearing what you guys think ^-^  
  
~words~ are thoughts "words" are what's said **words** are flashbacks -.- are change of place  
  
===============================================================  
  
His amber eyes sparkled as they scanned the entire classroom of every face. They widened slightly, but not noticibly enough, when his sight rested upon Rin and Kagome, who were sitting next to each other. Their gasps caught Kouga's attention as his jealousy grew when he saw how his supposed 'woman' was gazing at the hanyou before the class.  
  
"This is Inuyasha class, our new tranfer student. Some of you may recognize him, for he has lived here before. Lets see, we shall place you next to..." The teacher scanned the room of drooling girls before spotting and empty desk. (Remember where one is?? hehe I knew I left that seat open for a reaon.^-^)  
  
"Ahh yes, Kagome, next to Miss. Higurashi. Please raise your hand child" the teacher stated smoothly.  
  
Kagome could not believe this. She was holding her breath as she slowly raised her hand. Inuyasha made his way to the seat next to her. Kagome put her hand down as she looked at her old friend from the corner of her eye.  
  
Rin nudged her, but Kagome only glared at her not to say anyhting. Rin nodded as she understood.  
  
It finally clicked into Sango's and Miroku's minds as to who the new student was. They gasped as the whole class turned their attention to them.  
  
"Is there a problem Sango and Miroku??" the teacher questioned seeing as how they interrupted his lesson.  
  
"Umm..n..no. Nothing's wrong sorry for the interruption" stuttered Sango as she tried not to look at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes please do excuse the interruption sir, our biggest apologies" Miroku said with a little more confidence.  
  
"Well I should hope so. Now, if I may finally continue my lesson?" the two nodded and the teacher went on.  
  
Kagome looked at them, as they looked back at her showing that they knew who Inuyasha was. She sighed lightly and faced back to the teacher. ~Wow...this is going to be a long day~ She thought as the bell rang signaling lunch.  
  
Before Kagome could do anything Rin had already grabbed her hand and were heading out the door right behind Inuyasha. The two stopped as they saw him head to the roof. Kagome jerked her hand away from Rin before speaking.  
  
"Are you crazy! What are you doing Rin!?" she screamed in a hushed tone.  
  
"Trying to get you to talk to your long lost friend you idiot. Don't tell me that you don't want to cause I can see it in your eyes." Kagome sighed at her friends words.  
  
"Listen Rin, yeah I want to. But who knows if he even remembers, we were so young..I doubt he does-" Rin cut her off before she could continue.  
  
"Well so what what if he doesn't remember? At least you will know. I mean damnit Kagome you've thought about him these ten years just like I've thought about Sesshy. If I was you I'd like to know if he remembered me at all. You'd be doing the same if we were in opposite positions. So get going! It's better to try than not trying at all. Now go!"  
  
Rin pushed Kagome halfway up the stairs then bolted, leaving Kagome no other choice. Kagome lowered her head as she made her way up the steps, the whole time fumbling with her hands as if they were the most interesting thing.  
  
When she reached the top she opened the door slowly to hear his now, gruff voice.  
  
"Listen, who ever you are just go away. I'm not in the mood, so get lost." Kagome just smiled half heartedly at this. She knew he had a hard time trusting people.  
  
"Well it seems you still have the same temper from ten years ago Inuyasha." At her voice he whipped around to see Kagome standing there.  
  
She closed the door and took a few steps towards him as the wind blew past them, making her hair swirl around her.  
  
"I missed you so much Inuyasha, it's been a long time" Kagome said gazing at him with a soft smile.  
  
Inuyasha knew it was her, yet it didn't seem real. It was going to hurt so much, but he decided to act like he did not know her, just like his father had told him and his brother to do with everyone. They did not want to, but they agreed knowing their father had good reasons to his orders.  
  
"What are you talking about you idiotic girl, I have no idea who you are. My memories from ten years ago have nothing to do with you. You must be confusing me with someone else, for I would never associate with such a pitiful human" he stated.  
  
The pain stung so badly. She wanted it to be him so badly. ~Damnit, it is him! Why won't he tell me it is? Why does he have to be so stubborn, was it really that bad to know me? Can he rally not remember?~ Kagome thought as she looked down, the smile lost from her face.  
  
Inuyasha flinched as she gazed at the ground. He could sense the tears building up in her eyes. He didn't mean those words, he didn't even want to say them. His ears perked up at the sound of her soft voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, my mistake..." she spoke quietly, and looked up at him. "Sorry to have bothered you, I guess I should go now" Kagome turned and headed towards the door. Inuyasha just looked at her retreating figure. He could not bare hurting her like this, and he decided not to, even if it was against his fathers wishes.  
  
"Kagome.." she stopped at the sound of his voice as tears threatened to fall. "We'll talk later" Kagome turned her head slightly and smiled. She nodded to him and headed back down the stairs as Inuyasha continued to watch her.  
  
The bell rang and the students headed back to class. Most of the kids were back inside as Kagome entered, with Inuyasha trailing behind. The two were both heading to their seats when Naraku eyed Kagome, she shivered and nearly lost her balance.  
  
She caught herself and tried to act like nothing happened as she took her seat. However, she could not hide the incident from four worried pairs of eyes.  
  
~I wonder what that was all about. Something doesn't feel right here~thought Inuyasha as he also took his seat.  
  
"So you're Inuyasha?" asked Miroku from behind the hanyou. "Uh, yeah, why is that a problem?" he asked with a slightly deadly tone to it. Miroku sweat dropped.  
  
"No, not at all, don't mind him. He can be an idiot sometimes *SMACK* not to mention a pervert!" Sango said as she glared at the houshi.  
  
"Anyways, I'm Sango and he's Miroku. It's nice to meet you. You already know Kagome and Rin I believe" she stated. Inuyasha eyes the two girls as they turned away and started a conversation. He looked back at Sango with a blank stare.  
  
"Uh, not really, but whatever." Inuyasha just stared at the two trying not to bring anymore attention that he was not suppose to.  
  
Thankful for him the teacher came in and started the lesson yet again. Everyone took their seats and groaned while Inuyasha was saying an annoyed thanks in his head.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Gym came quickly during the day, and since the guys and girls were split up Miroku hung with Inuyasha. Kagome had by then explained what had happened up on the roof. They all thought he really did not remember his childhood with Rin or Kagome.  
  
"Hey, was it me, or did that weird looking guy in our class give that Kagome girl a weird look?" he asked trying not to be interested and ending the silence between the two as they were changing.  
  
"No it deffinately wasn't just you. That jerk's name is Naraku. He's probably trying to get to Kagome after what happened" stated Miroku with anger apparent in his voice.  
  
"What do you mean, did something happen between them?" Inuyasha felt totally clueless. Miroku just sighed before he decided to explain. Knowing Kagome was probably going to kill him later for telling.  
  
"It started a few years back when the two first met. Kagome thought they really hit it off, and he made it seem he was really interested, but it wasn't like that at all." Miroku had a really serious face on, Inuyasha could tell there was a lot behind the story.  
  
"He tricked and decieved her to no end. They started dating, and things went down hill. He started trying to make her do things she didn't want, and formed into a totally different guy we all met at first. We soon realized this was him naturally, and the first guy was the fraud. It was an act to get to Kagome's family's money." He was clenching his fists tightly now as he remembered the events.  
  
"She tried to stop him but he's a demon and was just too strong for her. Sango and I helped as much as we could, but in the end he still got away. The jerk broke Kagome's heart and got to her pride. He disapeared till a couple of weaks ago when he showed up here at school. It only started more problems."  
  
By now Inuyasha's temper was rising. He could not believe that someone would ever do such a thing to his old friend. He listened intently as Miroku went on.  
  
"Kagome had gone back to school cause she forgot her books. However, she wasn't alone. Naraku cornered her when she tried to leave and beat her pretty badly. I'm not sure what happened or what he did, but he hurt her bad. Today was her first day back."  
  
Inuyasha did not know what to say. He just stared at Miroku, there was something else in is eyes. It looked like guilt.  
  
"My cousin had seen them earlier at lunch. He had threatened her, and of course Kagome didn't say anything so we wouldn't worry. We knew she would be in trouble when he told us. Thats when we rushed back to the school and found her. If we had been there earlier we might have been able to help her. Thank-god we were there at all, or she would have-"  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to ear the end of the sentance as he interrupted Miroku. "I'm sure there's a reason you showed up when you did. But she's still here so that's good. That ass is gonna pay for what he did, and you can count on that."  
  
Miroku nodded at Inuyasha's confident words. It seemed as if he would take down Naraku right then and there as the boy passed by. Inuyasha almost pounced on him as he cracked his nuckles, but Miroku held him back.  
  
"It's not worth it right now Inuyasha. Let him think he's won for now. Then we will hit him and cause him more pain, and hurt his pride like he did to Kagome. Right now she doesn't need us trying to fight her battle." He nodded back to his new friend.  
  
Kagome had picked loyal friends, and they cared for her a lot. He was glad she had them. He forced his anger down, as he saw the creep walk to the gym with his lackies following behind. He let out a growl as he finished getting dressed and headed out with Miroku.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Their final class of the day came after gym. Everyone was tired, for they had all played competitive rounds.  
  
After what Miroku had told Inuyasha, he could not get his mind off the girl. He had even wondered if any of it would have happened if he had still been here.  
  
It infuritated him that there was nothing he could do. He starred to his left where she sat. He thought about how she had not changed much, and was just as kind as she had been years ago. Yet, there was that pain in her eyes. Probably from that jerk.  
  
The teacher was lecturing as usual and Inuyasha could not pay attention. Kagome had started to drift off from the lecture also. Joining the rest of the class. That was until she felt someones eyes on her. She knew that it was not Naraku for she would have felt a cold shiver from his disgusting gaze.  
  
Kagome turned to her right and found Inuyasha looking at her thoughtfully. She mouth to him in silence 'What?' wanting to know why he was staring at her. He just sat there for a moment ponderering.  
  
~Should I tell her I know her. I can't, father wants us to keep quiet. I don't understand why. Him and mom have been acting so fucking weird lately. It's driving me insane. Something's up, both me and Sesshoumaru have felt it. Grrr... that's it. Screw them. I'm tired of it hurting. I've wanted to see her since I left. Acting like I forgot is torture. I'll tell her then..yeah~  
  
Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts as he saw Kagome ask him what silently. He didn't want to say anything now so he just responded back in the same way she had done and said 'Nothing' as he turned back to the teacher. Each second dragging on for what seemed like forever.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-DDDIIIIINNNGGG!!!-  
  
The students scattered as the bell for the end of school rang. Inuyasha gathered his stuff as he slowly followed the trio of friends off school grounds. He made sure he was a good enough distance away so that he was still able to smell where they went.  
  
Sango and Miroku went their seperate ways to their houses, though very reluctantly. Kagome practically pushed them off down the road. She was really getting tired of everyone being so worried about her. It was agrivating. She just sighed as she continued on her way home, lost in her thoughts.  
  
Kagome could not believe it. Never would she have imagined such a thing to happen. Inuyasha was back. The same guy she had missed all thes years was back again, even if he had not admitted it. She still knew it was him.  
  
She walked at a slow pace to her house. She finally reached it after a while. Kagome gazed up at the shrine steps in a daze.  
  
~I don't want to go home yet. I've been cooped up too much recently. Mom will understand if I'm late.~ With her final thoughts she headed across the street to her favorite park as a child.  
  
She half-smiled at the old memory that had been haunting her as she sat herself down on the same, faitful edge of the sandbox. Maybe her memories had been clues that he was coming back, who knows.  
  
Kagome stayed there gazing at the setting sun. Not wanting to move, and to be able to live in the peaceful state she was in for ever. However a voice cut into her thoughts.  
  
"It seems we've met here before, a time long ago...a small girl with a skinned knee, and a concerned young hanyou."  
  
It was Inuyasha, but Kagome did not dare to turn around. Her eyes had started to water just at the thought of the old days. She had tried so hard to hold it all in, but with him back now, it was just too hard for her to manage. Even more so now that he was some-what admitting he rememberred.  
  
Inuyasha stood there gazing at her slender, turned back.  
  
~Maybe she's disgusted by me. After seeing me again, and me lying to her...I wouldn't blame her. After all I expected her to be when I first met her, like everyone else. I guess her feelings changed after all these years.~  
  
It was then he caught the scent of it, salt. Tears were beginning to form in Kagome's eyes and he knew it was his fault. His heart shattered. He had only wanted to see her. He HAD missed her, though he had not admitted it aloud.  
  
Inuyasha had followed her home to make sure she was ok, and only came up to talk.  
  
~Great you idiot! Look at what you did. Just leave, can't you see that your presence here is killing her. Get lost!~ he screamed at himself thinking that she was disgusted with him being there.  
  
But before he could turn away, or even say a word, Kagome had turned around and lunged herself into his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she cried as she clung to his shirt, drenching it with the tears she sobbed out.  
  
"It has been so long! I never thought that I would see you again!" Kagome could not control herself. This was all she had wanted to do since he left, cry her frustrations into his arms.  
  
He had meant so much to her and she lost him. Hell, he still meant a lot to her. The damn memories had just made the pain worse and more magnified than they had been previously.  
  
Inuyasha did not know what to do at her actions. He just put his arms around her and hugged her close.  
  
~Gods, how I missed being able to do this~ Inuyasha said to himself. He could feel Kagome's cries softening.  
  
He smiled fondly down upon her, even though she could not see, before he spoke.  
  
"How ironic we meet again in the same place we first met with you wailing and hurting my ears just like the first time."  
  
She nudged him with her arms knowing it was a joke and smiled lightly into his chest as she, once again, tightened her grip on his shirt. She could feel him tighten his arms around her before he continued to speak.  
  
"I was just kidding" he stated with his toothy grin before going on. "It's definately been too long Kagome. I'm sorry I didn't say it before and I denied knowing you. But.... I..I missed you too."  
  
Kagome's breath caught at his words as she pulled a little away from him to look into his gorgeous eyes. Those amber eyes held warmth, caring, and sincerety as they looked into her own grey-blue eyes.  
  
He was not lying and she knew it. She smiled at him as her face glistened in the setting suns' light from her earlier tears shed. He gently wiped the rest of her tears away before replacing his hand around her waist.  
  
Kagome stared at the hanyou in front of her. She had known what the meaning of that word meant for a long time now. She never cared, not once. Not even when he was still around when they were kids. He was just as cute in the setting sun as he was the first time she layed eyes on him.  
  
However, something was different. A piece of jewelry glinted in the suns rayes and caught Kagome's attention. She let go of Inuyasha and moved her hands to the piece of jewelry on his neck.  
  
Inuyasha loosened his grip slightly, but never let go as he realized what she was looking at. She fingered the locket, remembering it well as it glittered in the sun. She smiled as she glanced up at him, and he smiled back. She turned her attention back to the necklace and opened it to reveal the same pictures she had placed in it ten years ago.  
  
She giggled at the photos before she spoke. "I wasn't sure if you had kept it all these years, let alone wore it" she whispered as he nodded at her.  
  
"I wouldn't just toss it aside. It was from my bestest friend ever" he stated in a childish tone. She giggled again, this time at his tone, before he went on in a more serious tone.  
  
"I told you I would find you...that we would meet again, and here we are. I didn't break my promise." Kagome closed the locket gently as she encircled her arms around Inuyasha's neck and hugged him.  
  
"I knew you'd be back. I never doubted you, you always kept your promises. It has just been so long that I started to loose hope" she said lightly enough for his ears to hear.  
  
Inuyasha smiled in content and relief knowing that she had not thought of him as scum, like his earlier thoughts suggested. He breathed in her sweet scent as they stood in their embrace. He did not want to forget this moment ever, even knowing his father was sure to be mad for not following his wishes.  
  
Kagome smiled one of her true one's that she had not shown in a while as she fingered Inuyasha's ears. She heard him pur slightly and giggled at this and old memories of the times she would do this.  
  
Neither noticed the eyes that were watching them the whole time, even as the two sat down to talk. Sango and Miroku grinned at one an other with the thought of their friend finally happy and close to her old friend in which she had talked about for so many years.  
  
That is, until Sango felt a familiar hand where she did not want it. *SMACK!*  
  
She slapped Miroku upside the head as she screamed pervert, both echoing through the streets and catching the attention of the previously mentioned couple.  
  
As the monk fell to the ground, Inuyasha and Kagome turned toward the bushes to see a fuming Sango walk out. A moment later she was followed by a hand-printed Miroku. The couple both sighed, seeing as how Inuyasha had already been briefed on Miroku's lechurous ways.  
  
Kagome sweat-dropped as she stood to greet her friend.  
  
"Sango, I'm not going to ask why you were even in the bushes, let alone with Miroku. I'll just settle for the questions of what you're doing here?"  
  
Sango gave Kagome an evil glare at the end of her first statement and sighed when she stated her question. She explained that her and Miroku were just coming to check up on her to see how she was doing after what happened when they spotted her in the park. Inuyasha showed up before they could go over, and they decided not to interrupt.  
  
"Well, great job of not interrupting" Kagome said sarcastically. Miroku and Sango just sweat-dropped.  
  
Kagome decided to invite them all inside since it was getting dark out. She was sure her mother would be surprised with the extra visitor.  
  
§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§  
  
A/N: So how was that chapter? I know Inuyasha is a little out of character right now, but I'll try and get him to his normal self soon. Unless you guys like how I've got his character...It's ur decision so let me know in a review ok? k! Oh and I was also wondering if you wanted Kikyou to make an appearance? If so let me know and I'll work her in however you want. Just keep in mind this is an Inu/Kag fic ;) ...Sorry that my chapters aren't coming out on a regular basis, but I've been so busy and stressed out lately.  
  
I swear every week I lose sumthing new. Last week I thought someone stole my purse on April fools, but my friend had just put it in her locker so no one would steal it. I had been so upset, it was bad..neways, after that this week I lost my glasses. Right before my concert for band. yeah I'm a band person :P thankfully my teach found em', wouldn't have been able to read the music without em'. Not like I can play the upperclassman music.  
  
You see I'm a Junior in the freshman band cause the upperclassman band is during another one of my classes that I wasn't giving up. It happens every year..stupid school anyways. I just got the music for it like two days before the concert. Three pieces, leves 6 and 5. Thats on a scale 1-6. Talk about major pressure, especially with the marking period ending. Gah, it's been so much work. And I still got a D+ in math...grr.. stupid teacher. I did extra work and it didn't help. she sucks...wow I'm really babbling.  
  
I'm gonna go before I bore any of you guys even more with my rambling..REVIEW please!! I love you guys..you make me happy with your reviews so pleaz do! I'll try to think of a chapter six soon ^-^ hehe catch ya later! ~*SailorInu1*~ 


	6. Something's Up

^*Secrets of Memories*^  
  
CHAPTER 6: Something's Up  
  
Disclaimer: Muahahahahaha I own Inuyasha...I own Inuyasha *does a happy dance* yay!!! *lawyers come in and inform that does not own him* What!? Aww man.... Stupid dream..grr.. Ok so I don't but I can still wish ^-^  
  
Special Thanks: Niana Kuonji- I'm glad you like the way Inu is. I was afraid I was going to stray too far and you weren't going to like it. Oh and don't worry, Naraku will definately get what's coming to him :)  
  
Avalone- YAY! You reviewed both chappies! Got you hooked huh? *reels in* hehe Well there's definately lots more to come. Now if I told you what evil schemes I've got cooked up then they wouldn't be a surprise now would they? Nope, so you'll just have to wait ;) Glad you love my story! Makes me glad to know that I must be doin sumtin right. ^-^ You liked the reunion? Yay! I'm happy ya thought it was cute! ^-^ It took me a while to figure out something, and then it just popped out. Ya gotta love the study halls I have in school or I dunno how far this story would be. Thnx for the compliments! ^-^  
  
Lostinashadow- I'm glad you like how Inuyasha is considering what happened, so I'll keep this way ^-^ and as for Kikyou I don't know if she'll make an appearance. I don't like her that much either. She's such a pain. She needs to go back to the underworld or wherever she came from and stay there. Inu and Kag have enough problems with Naraku without her getting in the way of their relationship..grr.. ne ways :P srry you lost ur stuff. i hate losing things gets me all mixed up..well thnx for the review, keep them up and I'll keep writing ^-^  
  
A/N: Thanx so much for reviewing guys. You have no idea how much better it made me feel. I'm so under the weather right now, I think I got food poisoning, or sumtin didn't mix well. But after reading your reviews it just made my day and I had to write up another chappy even without ne ideas for the next :P. See you're just that special! So thanx to all of you, you rock! ^-^ This chappy is for you guys!  
  
~words~ are thoughts "words" are what's said **words** are flashbacks -.- are change of place  
  
===============================================================  
  
Kagome led everyone up the shrine steps as she fumbled for her keys to unlock the door. Inuyasha starred at the place in which held many good memories.  
  
He smiled lightly before continuing on with the others. Kagome had, by now, gotten the door open and was waiting for Inuyasha to come in. Sango and Miroku were already busy taking their shoes off.  
  
"Kagome, hunny is that you?" her mothers voice rang out like a sweet song.  
  
"Yes Mamma, It's me. Sorry I'm late. I stopped at the park and picked up a few friends" she smiled as she looked Inuyasha's way "I hope that's ok."  
  
"It's fine dear. The more the mearier, I just wish you would have called, I was so worr-" she stopped her sentance as four people entered the room, her eyes landing on Inuyasha.  
  
Her voice caught and she could only choke out, "Is it really.." Kagome nodded in response to her mother, who ran over to the now older hanyou, and gave him a hug.  
  
"My, my Inuyasha! Oh, it is so good to see you. You've grown so much! How have things been?" Mrs. Higurashi kept rambling on and on asking all sorts of questions, some in which she already knew the answers to.  
  
The all sat at the table as she recalled ambarrassing moments of Inu's and Kagome's childhood.  
  
The two were beat red as Sango and Miroku were laughing so hard they had to hold onto the other, so they would not fall over. Mrs. Higurashi just had a far off gaze with twinkling eyes, remembering such happy times.  
  
"Ok Mom, I think me and Inuyasha have been embarrassed enough in front of Miroku and Sango to last us several lifetimes. Unless that is, you would like to share their 'moments' with Inuyasha" Kagome eyed the couple evily as the two stiffened and their laughter came to a halt.  
  
"Oh, yes those two were quite the trouble-makers even when they weren't with Kagome. Would you like to hear Inuyasha dear?" she turned to him with a sweet smile.  
  
He gave her a sly grin as he eyed Miroku and Sango, who both gulped and started to protest.  
  
"Oh no! That won't be necessary Mrs. H!" cried Sango.  
  
"Hai, no need to trudge up ancient history. It was all just silly nonsense!" Miroku spoke up.  
  
"Oh, but I must insist" Inuyasha said in a sugary, sweet tone and turning back to Kagome's mom. Before the couple could protest anymore she had already gone into embarrassing moments for the two.  
  
It was now their turn to blush and the other couple's to laugh hysterically. It had been a fun night for all of them going back and forth between old memories.  
  
Not to mention with Sota, Kaede, and Grandpa adding their two cents in whenever they walked by. (I'm just going to call Kagome's grandfather Gramps/Grandpa from now on. I'm a bit lazy with writing the whole thing out, hope that's ok :P.)  
  
The phone rang, and suddenly Mrs. Higurashi stiffened, remembering the conversation from the night before.  
  
She got up slowly, with a solemn face, as the group chatted among themselves. It was mostly Inuyasha saying he could not believe what the others had done, which only started them to argue in defense.  
  
"Hello, Higurashi residence" she answered the phone in a slightly duller tone than usual.  
  
"It's Inutashio, again" came the voice from the other line. He was trying to sound as upbeat as he could right then.  
  
"Oh, why hello old friend" she stated, trying to sound energetic.  
  
"Inuyasha, is he there?"  
  
"Yes, for a while now, sorry to have kept him" she put on a front knowing Inutashio would see through it.  
  
"No promblem at all. I was just calling to see, and also to check if tonight was still on before I left the office" he stated as he also put on a slight front.  
  
"Of course, and don't worry I'll send him home soon"  
  
"That's fine. You've talked to the others I presume?"  
  
"Early this morning, they agreed" she said starring back at the kids, who were now listening to the conversation. She gave them the best reasuring smile she could muster before turning away again.  
  
"Good to hear. Well, see you soon then, Good-bye"  
  
"Hai, Good-bye" with that she hung the phone up delicately. She told the group it had been Inuyasha's father. She faked amazement that he still remembered the number as Inuyasha half-grinned, having heard the whole conversation.  
  
~What's going on, why are they meeting? Something is up. Seshoumaru and I need to talk.~  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Soon the three friends departed. Inuyasha purposley left his bag under the table, so Kagome would have to return it like he knew she would.  
  
They needed to talk, all of them. He had already told Sango and Miroku before they went their seperate ways, planning to meet at Inuyasha's a little later.  
  
Not long after, just as planned, there was Kagome racing off in the direction of Inuyasha's house to give him his bag. Her mother had suggested she get a ride or wait till tomorrow, but she had bolted before allowing herself to give in.  
  
It was an excuse for her to see him, to spend time with him. She was not waiting a moment, not after losing those past ten years of their friendship. There was no way she was going to let a chance like this slip away.  
  
Her legs ached and her heart pounded heavily upon her chest. Each breath grew heavier than the last as she ran on. Her body was still sore from the run in she had with Naraku, but she urged herself on.  
  
Kagome stumble up the few stairs to the front door. She stopped a moment to catch her breath before ringing the door bell.  
  
She heard some shuffling and yells from inside, as she could tell people were fighting to get to the door.  
  
"I said I'll get it! Back off god damnit!" came Inuyasha's muffled reply from behind the door. She giggled thinking of the wrestling the two must have been doing as she remembered the many times they had done so when they were little.  
  
As all this was happening, Kagome failed to notice the petite girl that had walked up to her side.  
  
"Seems like they still love to argue and fight huh?" came the girl's cheery, giggling voice.  
  
It first startled Kagome, but she soon settled knowing it was just Rin as she gave her a small, knowing grin.  
  
A loud thump was heard as the two continued to talk about why each was there.  
  
They watched the door with patient curiosity, listening to each other. Turns out, Sesshoumaru had wanted to talk to Rin after they bumped into each other by the coffee shop. Rin had been so flustered she almost did not realize it had been Sesshy who she had bumped into.(See why the two brothers are fighting for the door. hehe ^-^)  
  
Before the girls could say anymore a howl was heard as the door flung open to reveal a ruffled Sesshy standing there, before being pulled down by Inu.  
  
The girls stood there, blinking at the two boys before their mother appeared.  
  
"Just what are you two doing this time!? Come now get-" she was cut off by the sight beyond the door.  
  
She recognized the two instantly. She ran over the two males fighting on the floor, as she glomped the two girls.  
  
"Kagome, Rin! It's been ages! You two are beautiful. Just look at you! You've both grown so much! Oh my, look at my manners, do come in" she said as upbeat as a young school girl.  
  
With that the woman led the two girls into the dining area, where the two had played hiding seek many times, leaving the two brothers blinking dumbfoundedly.  
  
The place looked just like it had years ago plus or minus a few new and old things. A door slamming was heard as the three chattered on about the past couple of years. Catching up on old times.  
  
The two boys walked in and plumped themselves down, grumpily before their father entered to join in on the happy memories. However, their parents soon excused themselves as they had plans for the night.(hmm. I wonder where ;)...)  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at one another, then back at their parents before saying bye. As soon as the door closed the two grew very serious.  
  
"Something's up with them. They're hiding something from us, they have been for a while now" stated Sesshy cooly as Kagome and Rin starred blankly, not understanding.  
  
"What are you talking about? They seemed fine to us" Kagome told them.  
  
"No, you don't understand, they've been acting strange like this since our old memories have been popping up."  
  
"You too!?" shouted Rin.  
  
"We thought we were the only one's" stated Sesshoumaru. The two girls shook their heads  
  
"No us too. Even Sango and Miroku are recalling things from when we met" Kagome said shocked that all these things had been happening.  
  
"This is too weird. We need to figure out what the fuck is up around here" Inuyasha chimed in. They all agreed, ignoring his foul language, as they heard the door bell ring.  
  
It was Miroku and Sango, just in time. They informed the others that their parents had left also, and the young boys were being watched by Kirara. Not only that, but they had seen Rin's parents driving in the direction of Kagome's house.  
  
The group talked a while about how things have been strange and the boys even told them what Inutashio had told the brothers to do.  
  
It was all planned, they could tell, but they could not figure out why. They decided to just settle down for a while and not think about such things.  
  
This eventually led to the guys arguing and wrestling, while the girls looked around the house. Kagome dragged Inuyasha's bag along and dropped it in his room. It was still that deep red she remembered and was filled with his scent of the forest.  
  
It soothed her, but she was soon dragged along to find Sesshy's room. Rin had her fun there till they decided to head back downstairs to make sure the three did not hurt themselves.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Across town in a familiar family shrine, a couple motioned several pairs in. The place held an eerie silence as the first couple led the group down the halls of the shrine.  
  
They stopped at an old clock, when the tall, dark man reached forth and pressed a button that would not be noticable unless known about.  
  
A slight shake was felt as a hidden passage appeared before the large group. It was a dark unlit coridoor, but they entered without a second thought or glance back.  
  
Cement steps led the way down to the end of the dully lit passage. A large, oak door stood strong, and in the way of the proceeding group. The five men within the group walked forward and placed their hands on a designated place.  
  
A light glow enveloped around the group as the large door creaked open. They all proceeded into the musty room that awaited them. Candles were lit while the door was fastened tightly shut, and soon they were all seated around a circular table.  
  
None spoke, only eyed the others in the room. Sango's father decided to speak first.  
  
"We have tried to hide this sevret from our children too long. It is time." he stated trying not to be as professional as possible.  
  
"This is true, but do you truely think that they are all ready to know such a thing? Do you think they will be able to deal with such a responsibility?" questioned Miroku's mother.  
  
"I don't know about all this. It will be quite risky to tell them now. It would shatter their world to know such things were expected of them, especially those who, who must-" Rin's mom tried to get out her words, but they would not come.  
  
Instead her husband placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder knowing why she was upset. She gave a content nod as the group went on in conversation.  
  
"We all know how you feel, each of us must suffer from the same-" Inutashio tried to start with a comforting tone, but Rin's father interrupted.  
  
"No Inutashio, you do not suffer from the loss as we, your sons are different" his voice held anger and jealousy.  
  
"Friends, please let us not argue. That won't do us any good. We all will suffer in some way or form. Each is painful and not to be underestimated. Now if we can push these feelings aside and move on..?" stated Kagome's mother as she grew erritated with the started bickering.  
  
"I agree with my wife, let us get back to the topics at hand, the prophesy must be discussed whether we like it or not" he stated in a hushed, but firm, tone.  
  
A small voice broke up from the silence that had settled on the two. The group turned to the woman beside Inutashio's side as they listened intently.  
  
"Four children to be sacrifised - one with the blood of a miko, one with the blood of a kitsune, one with the blood of a demon hunter, and the last with the blood of purity. With their blood spilt, the Shikon no Tama will burst from thy reincarnated body, and into the hands of evil and grow tainted" the woman paused a moment before proceeding on, seeing that she still held the other's attention.  
  
"A demon will be controlled by his anger at the sight of his loved one. Set upon his own blood, he shall be. He will try to destroy. Only one will calm the storm within the beast before it is too late. She shall rise, but fall again quickly. Two couples, four friends like a family, shall rise against the evil of such a plot" the fair woman paused again remembering the rest.  
  
"A powerful priestess with her hanyou at her side, along with a demon hunter with a monk by hers. Their power, love, and life will forge to end the evil and let mand-kind be in peace" her voiced hardened as she voiced the final part. "However, if thy couples can not come to face thy feelings all will be lost to the darkness. Hatred for one another must be shed, and love must grow" she finished in a hushed tone as the room filled with silence, yet again.  
  
The seriousness of everything settled in even further. Each pair of eyes fell down upon the table.  
  
"We must tell them, there is no other way. There is no longer a way to hide such a thing with the recent events that have taken place" stated Miroku's father as he lifted his gaze to his companions.  
  
Kagome's mother cringed at the thought, knowing what incident he had been talking about. Naraku...yes it was him who would cause such evil. They had figured it out years ago when he first showed up. Never did they think he would return and the prophecy would be fulfilled. ~Damn him to hell~ she thought. (a little fiesty huh?)  
  
Wihtout any warning as to what would happen, Kagome's mother stood up abruptly, sending the chair to the floor with the speed in which she had risen  
  
Her hands flattened as they banged against the metal table with emence force. Anger was sketched across her elegent features.  
  
"No, I will not have my daughter suffer anymore. She has been through enough, along with the others. They don't need this!" she seethed out as the group looked at the normally gentle woman.  
  
"We have no choice, it must be done if we want to give them any happiness in their lives" stated Inutashio with harshness, as he too rose from the table.  
  
"We are unable to prevent the prophecy from occuring any longer, now sit down!" he ended with more fierceness.  
  
"I will not! Their lives are at risk and I will not lead them into this!" she stated with the other mothers shaking their heads in agreement to her. (lots of fiestyness huh? I would be too :P)  
  
"They will be in danger whether we tell them or not. Naraku will still come! It will be better if they're some-what prepared than not at all" his icy tone chilled everyone.  
  
They all knew his words were the truth, but none wanted to believe him. Both figures sat down in silence not wanting to argue any further.  
  
"So it's settled, we will tell them" chimmed both Miroku's and Sango's fathers. The group nodded their heads as they thought of how to break such urgent news to their children.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru..STOP!" came the shouts of three girls trying to end the arguing between the three boys.  
  
The said guys stopped what they were doing as their attention was drawn to the three girls that stood in the doorway.  
  
"What is this? We can't even leave you guys alone for a few minutes before you kill each other, geeze" came Sango's annoyed response, as she folded her arms with disaprovement.  
  
Inuyasha released his hands from Sesshoumaru's shirt as his brother did the same, and Miroku also backed off. They faced the three girls uncertain of what to do.  
  
Before any could make a move Rin had already shouted something and was heading out the door.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Kagome, clueless as to what just happened with her friend.  
  
Sesshoumaru had a blank stare before he spoke, "she said the tree house.." before Sesshoumaru could say anymore Kagome's face grew wide with excitement as she grabbed ahold of Sango's arm and dashed out the back door following Rin's path.  
  
The boys still stood there puzzled as they exchanged confused glances. They just shrugged their shoulders as they followed the three girls to the backyard.  
  
§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§  
  
A/N: Sorry for the cliffy. It's not a bad one, but I just wanted something in the next chapter before the parents broke the news, and plus i'm gonna go rest for a while... So now you know the prophecy..what do you think will happen now? Will Naraku come after them? Who holds the Jewel?(like that one's hard to guess :P) Who are the four to be sacrificed? These questions to be answered in the chapters to come. hehehe Gotcha thinking yet? Hope so! :) I'm happy to be getting back such positive feedback from you all, it makes my day to know you like what I'm writing ^-^ I'm a little low on ideas right now, especially since I'm on spring vacation. I get my good ideas during class :P oh yes gotta love boring math and dreadful study hall. So please, if ya want nething to happen or even if you have a small idea, it would be greatly appreciated cause I have hardly nething for the next chapter. Thnx for the reviews, keep em' coming! Till next time ^-^ ~*SailorInu1*~ 


	7. Authors Note,Sorry

Author Note.......

Hey guys, it's been a while...I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in a while. SO many things have been happening. Between my trip for school and prom Saturday..I've just been stressed out. They were awesome and fun...but have drained all my energy. And on top of all that I'm running blank for ideas. I can't post the next chapter cause it's only half done and my ideas have run bone dry, talk about a great time for writers block. Not even my study hall or math class is helping now :( I didn't want this to happen, but it has and I'm sorry. I'm squeezing my head of all the ideas I can get. I will try to update soon, so please stick with me. I know how anoying these authors notes can be and how some can get impatient, but please bare with me...if anyone has an idea or ideas that they would like to see in here, it would be more than appreciated, and I'd give you full credit. Well until I update, which will hopefully be soon :P, I'm out....sorry about the whole not updating again, please understand. thnx you guys! You've been awesome and without you all, this story would be no where. Thnx a lot! It means a lot, and don't worry I don't think of dropping this story, that'd be the easy way out and I'm not one to take a short-cut. Thnx again! Ja ne

SailorInu1


	8. Dark Night

Secrets of Memories

CHAPTER 7: Dark Night

Disclaimer: Are you sure?? Seriously? I could have sworn....But!...But!...oh fine....Nope I don't own Inuyasha. How depressing :(..oh well Rumiko does a much better job than I ever could, so I guess it's ok I don't own him.

Special Thanks: --Sorry to those reviewers I've missed in the past, my computer like's to hide things from me. So please don't think I was ignoring you.--

Casey-Good to know ya love the story, I'm glad. Thanks for the compliment. I'll try and keep up the work -

Kirei-Kitsune13-Sorry that I didn't respond to your review till now. The site doesn't always send me an e-mail on every reviewer. glad you thought the story was awesome though, and here is more. Lets just hope I can give you all another chapter soon-especially before school starts :-P

Avalone- Thanks so much for your ideas that ya gave me. I was happy to read em' and they gave me some thoughts for what can happen a little later. It was a lot of help. Sorry to have kept you waiting so long, hopefully it won't happen again. Glad you thought chapter six was the best, I worked hard on it, I hope you enjoy the rest too and that this chappy helps to get rid of some of that withdrawl. -

Nani- Thanks for the compliment, I'm definately going to continue-even with my ideas on the line :-P

Niana Kuonji- You'll just have to wait and see who it is ;) I gots to leave some suspence.

Lostinashadow- Yeah tree houses do rock. My friend use to have one and it was so much fun. Getting scary huh? I didn't realize it, but I guess it is hmmm..... Well, glad you love - I will keep it up..thnx for all the reviews I love seeing yours on a regular basis

Sikame- You'll find out what's going on soon, sorry for the cliffy...you may not be too happy with the end of this chapter either then :-P Enjoy though, and I'll tryto get more ideas to update soon. Sorry it took so long.

Cyberdemon- I'm glad you think my fic is good, makes me happy when people tell me that. But trust me when I say I'm racking my head for ideas, hopefully it'll pay off and my writers block will go away.

A/N: I'm sorry that it has taken forever to get this chapter out to you guys. I have been so low on ideas and then my computer went and deleted what I had already written for this chapter. Talk about major frustration when I found out I had to start from scratch. I just hope what I retyped is good or better than before. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I really appreciate it. Exams have just gone around the corner for me...I just got out of school so you might not see this updated as frequently as before. One would think I'd update more, but I'm struggling for ideas. I'm going to try for every other week since summer has hit. I'll try my best to keep it up. I hope thats ok....Please don't get upset if I'm unable to do so. Keep reading and I hope you guys enjoy! Thnx again! -

words are thoughts

"words" are what's said

words are flashbacks

-.- are change of place

===============================================================

The three boys headed into the backyard. Miroku, utterly clueless to what was going on, just followed Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. He soon could hear the sound of giggling voices from above him coming from what looked like a small house.

The brothers just stood there for a moment exchanging glances, and then finally heaving a long sigh.

The girls had managed to get themselves up in their old treehouse that they all use to play in when they had been younger. Why Rin had a sudden urge to visit it was beyond both of them.

Frustrated with hearing the girls giggling Inuyasha got ready to let his voice ring out to reach the three. However, Miroku spoke up before he could get a sound out.

"And what might you three lovely ladies be laughing about, I certainly hope none of us" Mikoru asked in a sugary sweet voice.

"Yea, what are you three hyenas laughing about up there?" Inuyasha questioned trying to act uninterested and get noticed.

Hearing Miroku's and Inuyasha's voice the three girls poked their heads out of the two windows that faced in the guys direction. Each face was just as red as their previous comrad from the fits of laughter they had been having. Rin was above Kagome in the left, while Sango was alone in the right.

"None of your business lechurious monk" stated Sango.

Putting on a hurt face, Miroku placed his hand over his heart as he looked at Sango.

"Sango dear, how could you ever think me of such a thing. That hurt me right here darling" he stated while patting his hand on his chest, above where his heart lay.

Sango just rolled her eyes at his reaction.

"Oh stop playing Miroku, really now...you can be such a perverted jerk!" she exclaimed.

During the whole interaction Rin and Kagome kept exchanging glances.

"Aww they make such a cute couple don't you think Kag?" asked Rin in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, they have a unique way of showing they care about each other. I'm sure they'll come around soon" Kagome whispered in return with a wink in Rin's direction, before the two looked at the couple and burst out laughing.

Hearing the laughter that escaped her friends lips, Sango brought her attention to her fellow friends that were to her right. She saw the look in their eyes as the two looked back and forth between herself and Miroku.

Oh no! They better not be thinking that there's feelings between me and Miroku. I'm gonna kill the two of them. I already came to terms that he doesn't feel that way about me when Kagome got hurt. Besides I already told her that he doesn't interest me anymore. If they try something they'll be sorry.

"What are you two laughing at!?" Sango asked curiosity scratching at the back of her head.

"N-nothing at all, just a cute couple arguing before us is all" stated Rin through her small fits of giggles.

Sango and Miroku's face flushed with the redness of a tomato.

"What on earth are you talking about!? Get serious you guys" screetched Sango attempting to hide her feeling and her already broken heart.

Miroku just looked at the ground as his line of vision grew distant.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had just been standing there the whole time thinking the same as Kagome and Rin. Feeling that it was a good time to get attention off the two, obviously embarrassed couple, Sesshoumaru leaped up towards the tree house.

Seeing his actions Rin and Kagome both jumped back into the wide tree house. The two practically toppled over eachother, landing on their buts as Sesshoumaru stood looking down at them shaking his head.

"You girls are exhausting" he stated in his usual cool tone as he moved himself towards the trap door. He opened it and flung down the ladder to allow Miroku a way up.

Seeing the ladder fall, Miroku came back to earth and made his way slowly towards it, attempting to climb into the tree house. Inuyasha descided against the rope as he bounded up in much the same fashion as his brother.

By now everyone was inside. Kagome and Rin still sat on the floor, and had been joined by Sango.

"Come on Sesshy, come sit down. Stop being so grumpy and have some fun!" Rin stated with her cute smile as she latched onto Sesshoumaru's arm and pulled him down to the floor beside her.

Inuyasha just smiled on at the confrontation between his brother and the small girl. He held in a small chuckle at the thought of his brother, the Great Sesshoumaru, being pulled around and tamed by a mear girl.

It was a pleasent and humorous thought, but all in all he was glad the two had been brought back to one another for they were surely lost without the other.

Kagome pulled her attention away from the bubbly Rin, who was trying to get Sesshy to smile. She turned her attention to the silver haired man that stood over her.

She saw the smile that played on his face as he watched his brother and Rin. Seeing the amused look in his eye she thought she would interupt his thoughts

"Why Inuyasha, do you think you would be left out on any of this?" she questioned in a sugary tone as she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him to the floor as well.

With no time to react Inuyasha found himself plomped onto the floor in no time. He turned his head to the triumphantly, smiling Kagome. Rather than scowling at her, he found himself smiling back as the two of them turned their attention back to the previous couple.

"Sesshy, please just one smile? You've gotta losen up sometime ya know, don't be so stiff silly" Rin stated as she more and more desperately tried to persuade Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, Sesshy, please so loosen up" Inuyasha poked in before laughter consumed him.

Sesshoumaru just glared at him with his icy amber orbs. He was growing more frustrated by the second with his brothers reactions to his and Rin's conversation.

Kagome and Rin just looked from Sesshy to Inuyasha and then to one another with a nervouse smile as they both gave a skeptical laugh.

"Well we have certainly had many good times in this treehouse when we were little, huh you guys" asked Rin trying to change the subject and divert Sesshoumaru's attention away from Inuyasha, however his smart mouth chose not to stay closed.

"Yeah, such good times. Right Sesshy?" Inuyasha asked using Rin's pet name for his brother. He burst into laughter again as the girls rolled their eyes. Sesshoumaru's gaze just grew more fierce.

"Do hold your tongue dear brother, unless you want it cut off" his cool tone sent shivers down the girls spines, but did not affect Inuyasha in any way.

The girls were about to make another attempt at changing the subject before the two brothers got violent, that was until an all too familiar slap was heard.

"SMACK! MIROKU, you PERVERT!!! I can't believe you did it again! Can't you leave me be for more than a second!?" Sango screetched.

"Sango dear, I-" before Miroku could go on Sango interrupted him.

"No excuses you go and sit over there between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha so your so called 'wandering hands' who have a mind of their own, don't get any ideas!"

With that Miroku inched his way between the two guys as he forced down a large gulp. He kept his eyes on Sango, and the flames that had burst around her body, the whole time.

By now Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had forgotten their arguement. Rin not wanting them to remember it and launch themselves on one another, decided to turn the attention else where.

By now the sun had already set and darkness was folding itself around the treehouse. No one noticed or sensed the forboding eyes that watched the group from the ground.

"Aww, look Sesshy you can see the stars. What a beautiul night it is" Rin sighed contently as she watched the twinkling lights. The rest ofthe group followed her line of vision, except for Sesshoumaru who had begun to glare daggers at Inuyasha again.

Seeing this Rin nudges Sesshoumaru in the side. Seeing that she has caught his attention, she motions toward the windows for him to look also.

Seeing the looks of hope in her eyes, Sesshoumaru decided not to let Rin down as he too turned his attention to the sparkling stars. Rin smiled at the small gesture and lightly held onto Sesshy's arm.

Feeling the sudden contact caught Sesshoumaru off guard, as he felt his face warm a bit. He covered this new sensation up as he gently placed his hand atop Rin's and the let the chill of his attitude calm him.

Kagome smiled lightly as she saw the small scene from the corner of her eyes. She had been waiting for the two to hit it off since they were little, now that they were reunited they might actually have a chance.

Suddenly, Kagome was shaken from her thoughts. She felt a cold chill run up and down her spine as her eyes opened wide. Fear grabbed at her throat as her breathes shortened.

Not able to stand such a thing any longer Kagome shot up abruptly, catching the attention of everyone inside the tree house.

Inuyasha turned a worried glance at Kagome as soon as he felt her shoot up. He saw her ubrupt moves jolt her up and off balance, which then cause her to hit her head.

Not being able to think straight Kagome hudled over from the pain and tried to pushe it away with her hands. Holding her head helped in no way, and did not cease the feeling that kept running through her body. She knew what those feelings meant, and she didn't want them in her body ever again.

"Kagome are you ok?"Inu asked in a comforting tone.

"N-n-no! We need to get out of here now!" she yelled desperately, as she turned a worried glance to Sango and Miroku.

The couple exchanged glances, realizing what was going on. They nodded to eachother as they began to pull everyone out of the tree house.

"Out, get out now you guys, hurry!" the two echoed. Everyone followed the directions with worry etched across their faces, not one understanding what was going on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The group of friends reached the ground in a hurry. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome for support, he was not sure what was going on, but it was something that he did not like.

The group prepared to move, but and eerie laugh filled the area. Kagome felt another chill travel up her spine at the all too familiar laugh, as she knew it was too late.

The guys looked around in every direction, trying to lock onto the owner of the gruesome sound. Before they knew it bright eyes began to glow in the shadows. The blood red faded as their owner stepped out into the dull light of the night.

Kagome took a step back as she clung to herself tighter. Her expression was stiken with fear. Her whole body tightened as her fragile hands formed fists.

Seeing this Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha let loose low growls. Their friend was terrified because of this man and they were not about to let him keep doing it.

Inuyasha placed his clawed hang over Kagome's, he held to it tightly and gave her a small look for comfort before he turned back to the dark figure.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? My darling Kagome did you think you were going to get away?" the mysterious figure spat venomously.

Inuyasha could feel Kagome start to shake, he tightened his grip around her hand lightly and let forth another deep growl.

"Listen buddy, I don't know who you are but you better get the fuck out of here and leave Kagome be!" Inuyasha stated with anger apparent in his voice.

The dark man just laughed.

"Please, you threaten me? You're nothing but a worthless half-breed. How pathetic! You're brother over though might actually be worth a small challenge" this only cause both brothers anger to flare.

Before either could get out a remark, a small voice perked up that no one had expected to hear.

"Listen Naraku get out! You're not wanted here and you never were! You're just a JERK who needs to disapear from existence" came Rin's fired reply.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru still felt clueless as to who this guy was. Obviously someone the gang knew, and someone bad enough to get Rin going. They did not care that his name was Naraku, they just wanted to rip him to shreds.

Naraku looked at the brave hearted girl before him. He threw his head back in laughter as he once again let the aweful sound ring through the groups ears.

"You think you'll scare me away Rin? I doubt it! You're pathetic, but you do have a fiesty side. I guess I'll have to take care of that later" he seethed with his eyes glowing a deep red.

His wicked grin sent chills down Rin's spine as her fear rose. She saw Sesshy's clothes out of the corner of her eye and clung to his left side. She knew Naraku should not be messed with.

Felling Rin's tight grip upon him and the scent of her fear, he let loose a deathly growl that even surprised Inuyasha.

"Back off! You lay one hand on her, or any of my friends and you will be sure to pay. So get lost before my pity upon you disapears" he stated, his tone chilling the entire area.

"HA! I'll leave your damned sweatheart alone, for now" Naraku seethed with his attention turning back to Kagome. "Give me the jewel bitch! You have kept it from me long enough, now hand it over before I decide to take it by force" Kagome shook with every word.

Damn that bastard, I don't know what he's talking about. Why can't he just leave me be!?

"I don't have this damn jewel you speak of for the hundreth time, so just leave me be!" Kagome stated as her fear subsided for a second.

"Don't lie to me you little bitch, I'm not stupid" Naraku growled out.

Kagome sank back within herself and Inuyasha could feel it. By now he was royaly pissed off. He turned to the so-called Naraku and let out another fierce growl.

"She obviously doesn't have what you're looking for prick, so back off and get lost already!" he shouted, anger and rage apparent in his voice and features.

Naraku just smirked at the hanyou before him and laughed.

"I don't take orders from worthless half-breeds. You're not even worth my time. I'll leave, but trust me Kagome-dear, I WILL be back, and I WILL have the jewel. Perhaps then this wimpy hanyou will not be making a fool of himself" and with his final words he disapeared into the darkness from which he came.

Sango and Miroku exchanged worry glances as Miroku put his arm around her for comfort, trying not to alarm Sango at the same time.

A chilling breeze blew past the group and Naraku's final words echoed through all of their heads. Kagome downcast her vision as her legs began to wobble.

Before she knew it she fell to the ground. Hearing the thud against the ground the others look over in worry, still trying to comfort the other close to them.

Having the warmth leave his hand, Inuyasha's anger grew to concern. Whoever this guy was he would surely take care of, and protect Kagome from.

He stepped closer to her fallen form and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. His warm touch awakened her slightly from her cold daze. She realized it was Inuyasha, and she was thankful that he cared, yet her legs would not allow her movement.

Instead she placed her hand over his and grabbed on as tightly as she could. Her gaze still remained towards the ground as she shut her eyes tightly, trying in any way to remove the images that played across her mind of that rainy night and of the previous moments that had just happened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Each second ticked on, and passed ever so slowly. Each minute seemed to drag on for hours. Yet no one dared to move, until Inuyasha decided that enoug was enough.

"Kagome, come on get up, I'll take you home" Inu said in a gentle voice as he lifted the lost girl to her feet. Kagome nodded blankly as Inuyasha proceeded to walk her home. The rest of the group starred after them before Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"Wait, we'll come with you. You two said you saw most of our parents heading in the direction of where Kagome lives, right?" Sesshy questioned as he turned his gaze to the silent couple.

Sango and Miroku gave a questioning nod, wondering what Sesshy was thinking.

"Well then, we shall find our answers there. These secrets are weighing heavily upon us" he stated with a solemn look.

The group took the statement in as Inuyasha continued to walk on with Kagome. The gang followed, wondering if what Sesshy said was true.

Sango clung to Miroku's side and he held onto her hand, making no perverted move like he normally would have done.

Sesshy was walked gracefully, towering over Rin, who held tightly to his shirt as they two walked. Her gaze was dully unfocused to the ground with worry. Sesshy lead her the way, with his delicate hands on her shoulders.

In front of all of them Inuyasha paced himself beside the distressed Kagome. Darkness clouded her eyes as Inu held her in his grasp, not wanting to take the chance of her collapsing to the ground again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After what seemed like forever, the group finally reached Kagome's shrine. She looked up at her home and bolted out of Inuyasha's arms.

The group looked after her form as she ran up the steps. Not on of them understanding what had just happened. They all rushed up the steps after her and came to a heavy hault while Kagome fiddled with her keys.

As soon as she managed to unlock the door she flung it open, and shouted to try and get any of their parents attention. They all knew they were there, their cars lined the streer in front of the shrine.

"Mamma!? Father!? Where are you?" no answer came. The darkness in Kagome's eyes grew with sorrow. A thick silence filled tha air before Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stepped forth.

"This way" they stated in unison as they dashed through the home walls of the shrine. The two brothers stopped at an old grandfather clock. The group caught up to them and saw that their noses were scrunched up in question.

"In there" they both stated as they motioned toward the clock. The others peered at the clock in disbelief.

"But...how?" asked Rin. The boys shrugged their shoulders as the curious girl stepped forward. The guys stepped as they allowed Rin to investigate the old clock.

She ran her fingers over the smooth wood, and her curiosity carried her slender fingers pver the surface until they landed upon something she hadn't noticed before.

Beneath her fingers layed a small button, she pressed it as a small click was heard. The group felt a slight shake and Sesshy pulled Rin away from the clock to a safe distance from himself.

The teenagers peered at the opening entry before them. Miroku was the first to step forward and question the spectacle that appeared before them all.

However, Inuyasha spoke up before he could turn to question himself or his brother.

"They're down there, me and Sesshoumatu will lead you, it looks too dark for any of you to see" with his response the others nodded and him Sesshoumaru began to lead them down the endless stairs.

The girls took spots in the middle. Both Rin and Kagome held onto eachother and the two demon brothers before them. As for Sango she clung to the back of Kagome and Rin, while at the same time trying to avoid Miroku's wandering hands that came back in the dark stairway.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha finally came to a stop. However, being as abrupt and dark as it was, it caught the rest ofthe group off-guard. Everone bumped into one another, sending them all toppling to the ground.

Rin sat herself up rubbing her soar bottom as she squinted her eyes, trying to see the others with the little light that came from the door.

Realizing what she had been doing Rin gasped at the small tendrils of light that escaped through the sides of the large oak door that sat before them all.

Before anyone could make a move to investigate, the door creaked open, blinding the entire group with the long forgotten light.

Blinking several times Sango could make out a tall figure in the doorway. She looked around, and all her friends were awestuck as her vision came back to her. She looked back up to the figure to see none other than her own father.

His slow adjusting movements almost went unnoticed as he moved aside to reveal a small room with everyone else's parents sitting within.

Sango pushed herself from the damp ground and made her way through Kagome, Miroku, Rin, Sesshy, and Inuyasha over to her father. She looked at him questioningly, only moving her eyes to survey the others in the room.

Their solemn faces were enough to tell her this secret meeting was not a happy one. Unable to find her voice, Sango just dropped her mouth open, trying to urge her questions to come out, but none came.

Her father motioned them into the room. The gang did as they were silently asked and moved inside the dull room, as Sango

s father sealed the door shut once again.

Questioning glances fell upon the elders in the room. All was silent as they prepared to tell their children of an unwanted destiny that they did not wish to reveal. To tell them things that they wished were untrue, but reality is just cruel.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A/N: Wipes forehead Whew! That took a while. I hope you guys enjoy this chappy. I don't know when I'll have the next one out, hopefully before school starts. I've been way busy this summer, more so than usual so I barely have time to write or come up with ideas. I'm redoing the outside of my house, and that's taking up so much time, then i'm trying to memorize my musice for band cause band camp starts in two weeks..shoot me I'm so screwed. It's for school and its not a camp like everyone thinks..just one we hold at our school during the morning and evening. I hate double sessions so bad! Ne ways I'm not gonna rant on about how much our new director suck or w/e. Just wanna say thanx to all of you guys for sticking around and without you this story would be no where. I hope this wasn't too bad of a cliffy, enjoy tho and Review, might give me some good ideas and give me a kick in the butt to write the next chappy. Well till then, keep reviewing and writing all your awesome stories that I read! Ja Ne

SailorInu1


	9. Destiny Told

Secrets of Memories

Chapter 8: Destiny Told

A/N: ok so it has definitely been a long time. At first I had no ideas for this story and I kept pushing things back, then time just seemed to slip away. But here I am, with a new chappy. I don't know when the next update will be…but I am going to try to make sure more than a year passes by. I do apologize for the long wait. Thanks Avalone for sticking with me and trying to help - definitely helped to give me inspiration to get this chappy up. Enjoy!

words are thoughts

"words" are what's said

words are flashbacks

-. - are change of place

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sango blinked at the sight that lay before her and her friends. The shock of seeing their parents began to fad as Sango's father seated himself at a table, joining the other adults.

Heavy sighs were heard around the room as Inutashio's golden orbs fell upon the small group of child hood friends. "It is time for you to learn what we have all kept from you since you were born."

"Please do not be angry with us, for it was your for your well-being as to why we hid this fate for so long" finished Inuyasha's mother. Her soft face asked for understanding, as her eyes pleaded for forgiveness as she searched each of the teenagers' faces.

The group stood there looking at their own flesh and blood, waiting to have their questions answered and the truth finally revealed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Across town a shadowed figured lurked across the dimly lit streets. Red eyes glowed with anger as they scanned the landscape.

The figure stopped before a door, knocking twice before a tall figure allowed him passage inside. The door creaked closed, allowing the darkened souls to plan their next move.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha's ears twitched. The sounds of the second hand rang through his head as silence echoed through the secret room.

A disruptive cough was heard from Kagome's father as he lifted his cobalt gaze to the group.

"What's going on here?" cried Sango, no longer able to take the stale silence.

Inutashio motioned for the teens to sit down, and soon enough they were all seated, impatiently waiting for an explanation.

A stressed and torn voice broke through the cloud of thoughts. "It is time you learned what is happening." Inutashio's eyes fell upon his wife's trembling hands. He clasped them in his own as he took a deep breath. So began the story of their lives.

Inuyasha's family moving next door to Kagome's was no coincidence; neither was how they all became friends.

Knowing of the fate their children would have to face, the two families wanted to test the bonds of friendship.

To fill the gap that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru left was Miroku and Sango. Each friendship and move was apart of a larger plan.

The fact that the constant letters were not sent. How only a few were allowed through to keep a flame of hope alive in the children.

Training was to help each become more in tune to themselves, and to be ready for battle together. The group was trained to protect one another's weaknesses. It was a good and safe plan, but somewhere along the line, things went wrong.

"We knew things had turned for the worst when Naraku showed up" stated Kagome's father. We could not stop you though; you thought he was a good person, and we were willing to give you happiness as long as he didn't hurt you."

"His first attempt was faltered, and we threw him out like the trash he is. It hurt to see you so broken, but he would have killed you! We weren't about to stand by and let that happen. It was then that you dove into your studies, which was for the best" stated Kagome's mom."

Frustration was sketched across the young girls face as her hands dug into her legs. "You let him get close to me, you allowed him to hurt me. The whole time knowing who he was." Kagome's hurt and shocked expression was written on her face.

Her parents said nothing, as Kagome drew her gaze to the floor. "Please continue Inutashio, excuse my outburst" came Kagome's gritted response.

All of you were growing and forgetting all at the same time. Forgetting the hurt and the pain; it was only a matter of time before Naraku returned for what he desired.

He returned too soon, it was too late for the boys to protect Kagome. Letters did not reach each other in time, and things did not process quick enough.

It has only been a matter of time since you all learned of your destiny.

It was written what each of your future is to hold. We tried our best to prevent it, but we have failed. None of us are able to save you from the perils you will have to face in the near future. The prophecy does not say how the events will end, only how the battle will start before the very end of your fated destinies.

It is up to you all to save the world from Naraku's destruction. Your destiny is no longer held in our hands. None of us want to loose any of you, we have all lost so much already. Too often have we all wished that this destiny was ours to hold.

We can not change what has been written, but it would be best if you were prepared for what is to come.

"What is written? We need to know. Enough driving around the topic at hand, what is going to happen?" screeched Rin with tears in her eyes.

By now the entire room had hollow looks, from all the information being told. The parents gave in; the prophecy was revealed.

_Four children to be sacrificed; one with the blood of a miko, one with the blood of a kitsune, one with the blood of a demon hunter, and the last with the blood of innocence…_

The prophecy rang throughout the room. Its' meaning flowing through the thoughts of each parent. "One will fall to drive its lover mad. The others will fight against him, but his fallen beloved has the power to stop him. In the end, two of you will remain to fight the nightmare. They must learn to love or waste all that has been sacrificed" were the final words.

The teens starred at their parents' before them, with shock written across their faces. It was a grim fate, and some of them would not make it. The protection of the world would lye with two of them.

"If there was any more information to make it clearer we would tell you, but there is nothing more to the prophecy" Rin's mother replied.

It seemed unreal.

How could all this be happening? thought Kagome. None of this should be happening. I can't let this happen to my friends.

Everyone was so lost in thought, when they heard her voice. It was barely above a whisper.

"What does he want from me?"

"What?" was the basic reaction from the room.

Kagome shifted her gaze to her parents. It was firm and cold. Her frightened and upset look was far gone.

"Naraku keeps asking about a jewel. What jewel does he speak of?"

They have to know. I need to know, we all do

Kagome was becoming frustrated. This was too much information to take in.

Worried glances stretched across the table of parents. Knowing glances were reluctant to give up more information.

"It may not be a part of the prophecy, but if Naraku wants it from Kagome it's probably very important. Tell us father" stated Sango with pleading eyes

"It's been in our family for generations. Each generation a new protector of the jewel is born. The jewel of four souls has vast powers, so great that if it was to fall in the wrong hands chaos would be released" announced Kagome's mother.

"You, my daughter, are the jewel's protector. I passed it on to you when you were born. The only way Naraku can take it from you is by force. Once he realizes how to get it, nothing will stop him from trying to cut you in two."

"It's settled then" came the icy tone of Sesshoumaru's.

His comment threw everyone off guard.

"It's time to train harder than we all have been. This prophecy is not about to get the best of me, nor another person in this room."

Everyone nodded. His tone may have been chilling to some, but it was truly heartfelt. They weren't just going to give up because of some grim prophecy. They were better than that; and there was no way anyone was going to lose to Naraku.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A/N: ok so it wasn't a very long chappy…but it's better than nothing huh? I hope that gives you guys, who have been waiting so patiently, a little something. Thanks for the support! I'm gonna work hard to give you guys a great story with an ending And don't worry the next chappy will explain the random creepy person Sorry i didn't add it in here :P Too many late nights! Enjoy everyone!- Ja Ne


	10. A Late Night Stroll

Secrets of Memories

Chapter 9: A Late Night Stroll

A/N: Alright..Well it's been a while, and I apologize for that. I have been having a lot of family, school, work, and fiancé issues. Trust me my mind is about to explode and unfortunately writing has been the last thing on my mind. I keep writing scenes for another fic I have in the making, but I haven't really been able to get much for this one. So please bear with me. Thanks for sticking with me, I appreciate it!

'Words' are thoughts

"words" are what's said

_words_ are flashbacks

-. - are change of place

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

The floor creaked in response to the dark figures menacing steps. If the floor could talk, it would say it was squeaking in fright of the occupant looming atop it.

Red eyes pierced the darkness, as a familiar voice stretched through the silence.

"I assume that you will take me up on my offer?"

"Would I have brought your wicked presence here for any other reason?" the second person in the room questioned. The voice was soft and filled with hate; the kind of hate that corrupted a once pure soul.

The dark man chuckled. His laugh was like a spike drilling up your spine. It chilled his companion to the core.

"I did not agree to your offer to sit here and be mocked by the likes of you." The figure moved in the darkness; the petite form was distinguishable enough to know that the body belonged to a woman.

Her body stood defiantly in front of the man she had once vowed to never help. Yet, here she was agreeing to be a part of his plan. 'How time changes a person' the woman thought tragically.

"Forgive my imprudence. You should know by now that I would not mock you, my dear girl. Now I must be on my way, we'll discuss these matters further tomorrow. I will send my men to retrieve you."

The dark figure turned to make his leave as the young woman hung her head low, a silent agreement between the two.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Across town things were calming down among the group of families. After hearing about their destiny everyone decided to retire for some much needed rest. Tomorrow would be a whole new day, the day they would all start training for the fight of their lives together.

After waving goodbye to Miroku's and Sango's family, Kagome sighed heavily. A million thoughts of what the prophecy could mean ran through her head.

She turned around slowly and would have headed inside, if not for a well toned chest that stood in front of her. She looked up into his eyes and gave him a week smile, knowing he would see right through it.

His amber orbs and silver hair glowed in the pale moonlight. He smiled back down at her sympathetically as he rested a clawed hand on one of her shoulders.

"Do you want to take a walk?" He asked solemnly.

She nodded slightly, as her heart felt a little weight give way. Inuyasha took a step around her before stopping and looking back at her lonely form.

"Well?" he ushered to her with his right arm, urging her to take it. Kagome's smile brightened as she turned after him and complied with his request.

She held on tightly to his arm as he led her down the temple shrine in silence. They weren't going far, they both knew that, but it was still risky being out.

Kagome tried hard to control her fast paced heart beat. She could feel it thumping loudly inside her chest. She could only pray that Inuyasha's ears weren't picking it up.

'Why does my heart feel so fluttery? It's Inuyasha; he's just my best friend…that's all, right?'

Kagome could not bear to answer her mind's question as she gazed up at her masculine companion. She felt safe with him, even if they weren't in the safest situation. She knew he would always protect her.

She smiled fondly at him with content warmth radiating from her. Inuyasha felt her staring at him and looked down a little bewildered. She was smiling at him oddly, at least a smile he had not seen since they were little.

"What is it?" he chimed in giving her a questioning glare. "Do I have something on my face that you're not telling me about?"

She giggle at his remark and shook her head "No, nothing of the sort."

"Then why on earth are you staring at me like that? I don't think I've seen a smile like that since we were kids" he teased.

"I'm just remembering how safe I feel with you" she stated simply, as if it were the most obvious thing. Inuyasha was thrown back by her statement.

'She still feels safe with me, after all these years?' he asked himself.

He smiled gratefully down at her as they slowed their pace. They had reached their destination and the couple parted ways to take their respectful places.

They seated themselves on the edge of the sand box, the same one from their first encounter as children.

Inuyasha drew his attention to the trees, as if something about them were amusing him. His eyes sparkled while his ears twitched in response to the giggles from the girl beside him.

"What now?" he asked with slight amusement and irritation in his voice. He was half tempted to laugh along with her, just to see her smile.

She stifled her laughter as her gaze met his beneath the starry sky.

"It's just...I can't seem to get the thought of you, face-planted into the sand, out of my head" she giggled again as she smiled in his direction.

"Oh yeah, great memory...remind me never to bring you back to the park again" he chuckled with a slight roll of his eyes.

They sat there for a few moments before Kagome nudged him in the side.

"Swing with me?" she asked innocently.

"Do I ever give up the invitation to beat your ass?" he smiled cockily.

"Not this time buster, I've been practicing for ten years" she winked at him.

In a moments notice, the two were running to the swings, pumping their legs to see who could swing the highest.

"Give it up, you won't beat me. Never have and never will!" he cheered triumphantly as he gained a slight lead.

"NEVER! Besides there's always a first time for everything! Don't underestimate your opponent Inu" she giggled, gasping for breath, as she pumped her legs harder to catch up to him.

He laughed along with her concentrating on swinging and enjoying the innocent moment in which they had been allowed to travel back in time.

Laughter filled the small park, as the two teens competed against one another.

With one final pump, legs went perpendicular to the top bar.

"I WIN!" Inuyasha shouted.

"No fair! I almost had you" Kagome pouted as she slowed down.

"Keh, like you could ever catch me?" he laughed loudly loving every second of frustration he was causing in his childhood friend.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked innocently as her swing came to a stop, unnoticed by the hanyou that sat beside her.

"Call it whatever you like" he stated as he opened his eyes in time to see two hands heading his way.

THUD...Inuyasha lay on the ground starring up at the stars trying to place together what had just happened.

"Caught you" she squealed joyously from in front of the bewildered boy.

"That's cheating" he remarked agitatedly.

"So? Like you've never done that with me before?" she stomped her foot. There was no way she was going to let him take her victory away.

"Fine" he ruffed out as he stood up and began to dust himself off. "But don't think you're getting away with it" he gave her a devilish smile.

"Eep! Inuyasha, NO!" Kagome took off like a bat out of hell, running as far away as she could get, knowing what was in store for her.

Inuyasha took off after her a few moments later. His speed caught up for lost time within seconds as he gently knocked into Kagome. He grabbed her by the waste as he tumbled them around dramatically before coming to a stop.

They laid there breathing heavily through their laughter for several moments.

"Got ya" he said with a crooked grin.

She smiled back up at him and nodded in agreement, both still panting from the fun outburst. Then, as if time stood still, something happened. Their breath slowed and their faces softened.

Neither understood what was happening, though they really didn't have the time to think about it.

The night sky had left a small silver glow surround the couple, illuminating their features.

Inuyasha did not notice the distance between them grow smaller as he himself eliminated the space.

He stopped a few inches from her face. Kagome's breath caught and she felt as if her heart stopped with it. Her stomach was doing flip flops as she closed her eyes to his beautiful amber orbs. She motioned her head towards him as she awaited his own decision.

The corners of his mouth tugged slightly upward as he too closed his eyes and finally made contact with her lips.

His body was engulfed with butterflies, as he pressed lightly against Kagome. Inuyasha could feel her tiny hangs move from the ground to his torso and around his neck. His hand moved on its own will to cup her face.

What seemed like forever came to a halt as the two broke the kiss reluctantly. Inuyasha rested his forehead upon Kagome's as he froze hovered over the young girl. Their eyes remained closed, afraid to return back to the world of reality, while soft smiles played across their faces.

"I've wanted to do that for so long" he whispered, as everything that had seemed to disappear around them came rushing back.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, her hands still at the nape of his neck. Her smile widened at the sound of his words, as she replied with a silent, "me too."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself lost in her deep pools of blue. He gently laid a soft, chaste kiss upon her lips again. He smiled down at her as he saw the happiness dancing through Kagome's eyes.

'This is about to get complicated' the couple thought to themselves.

Inuyasha shifted his weight, unwilling at first, in order to let Kagome up. A bright blush could be seen across both of their cheeks.

"I should get you home before our parents start to worry and call for a search party" he teased.

Kagome nodded in agreement as her heart slowed to a normal rate. Inuyasha stood up and held out his hand, allowing Kagome to help herself up.

"Shall we?" he asked in a child like tone.

"We shall" she responded with a giggle and a flushed face.

The two walked arm in arm as they headed back toward Kagome's home.

'What's going to happen between us now?' Kagome thought filled with excitement and nervousness at the same time.

'She's my best friend and I don't want to lose her. Did I make a mistake by kissing her tonight? Damnit, I hope not.' Inuyasha's thoughts flew away with Kagome's as the two began to ascend up the shrine steps.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it? I'm happy with it. :) I just got a surge to write the other day so I came home from school sat myself down, when I should have been studying, and plowed through this. I'm very happy with this and totally excited because I haven't had an idea for this fic in a while. So I hope you guys really enjoy it. It's definitely one of my more favorable chappys. Let me know what you think! Thanks


	11. The Beginning to the End

Secrets of Memories

Chapter 10: The Beginning to the End

**PLEASE READ** A/N: So it's been a long time once again. Sorry you guys. For some reason all my ideas for this story have run dry. I still know the direction in which I want to go; I'm just slowly piecing things together. This story has definitely made me want to have half of future stories written before I post it on the site. :-P I hate leaving such long intervals between chapters. Thanks to everyone who keeps commenting and giving me info about inuyasha's mother's name. As I keep getting comments about it, it makes me wonder if I should go back and edit previous chapters. I would really like your input to what you guys think I should do. I'm not really going to change the info in the chapters if anything I would add to them, or get rid of my mid chapter a/n's. I've been debating, so I figured why not see what the reviewers think. It's been such a long time since this fic started, so please respond with any of your ideas. As Always Thanks! Well anyways...on with this chappy! ENJOY!

Oh and I don't own inuyasha! Would love to, but don't I think I forgot the disclaimer in the other chappy's so this goes for the others as well! My bad

'Words' are thoughts

"words" are what's said

_words_ are flashbacks

-. - are change of place

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

The sun rose slowly the next morning, embracing the green and asphalt landscape all around.

Stunning rays burst through the windows landing on a slender arm peaked out from beneath a maroon blanket. The owner of the limb shifted uncomfortably as brown eyes opened slowly to be met with the penetrating sun; in response the small form pulled the covers over her head and allowed a groan to escape from her lips.

A masculine voice was heard from outside the door alerting the girl that it was time to get out of bed.

"Sango, are you up? It's sunrise and we'll be meeting the others soon to start training" came her fathers' gentle reply.

"Hai, I'll be down in a few minutes father" Sango sighed as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Foot steps retreated from the outside of her door as her eyes stole a short glance out the window. Memories from last night flashed across her mind before she threw her legs over the side of the bed and into the direction of her closet to get ready.

After several minutes she arrived downstairs with a duffle bag of training gear in tow. Her father eyed her and Kohaku, who sat at the table with a similar bag.

After leaving Kagome's house last night Sango's father and Miroku's parents broke down and told Kohaku, Sota, and Shippou about the prophecy. They were the youngest in the group, yet the three boys would also start training with the others.

Breakfast was quiet in the demon slayer's house. Guilty and angered faces scanned the room instead of making contact with the other.

Silverware clanked as the family finished their food and moved in a rhythmic motion. Without a word they all grabbed their belongings before making their way to the car and toward Kagome's house.

I can't believe Kohaku and the other boys are involved. This is so dangerous. How could father and the others kept this from us for so long!? Sango's thoughts scrunched up on her divine features. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the car stopping or her male companions voices until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Snapped from her reverie, Sango shook her head and followed her family up towards the practice area of the shrine.

As they reached the grounds the rest of the group could be seen sporting comfortable workout gear that was easy to move in.

Sango and her brother joined the group as everyone brought their attention to the four figures standing before them.

Kaede, Inutashio, Morihiro (Miroku's father), and Takeshi (Sango's Father) stood tall in front of the group. Hard stares marred each of their faces with the grim reality as to why they were all there. (-I know I made the names up, but as far as I know both of their fathers were never named, if I'm wrong please correct me.)

"Well, let us begin shall we?" asked Morihiro "First we'll start by splitting you up into four groups. Each of us will work with you and help to harness certain abilities that are unique to each individual."

The children nodded as they listened to the assigned groups.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru you're group one! Kohaku and Sango, group 2! Kagome and Rin are group three! And Sota and Shippou are group 4!" Everyone nodded and divided themselves accordingly.

Inutashio took group one, while Kaede took three, Morihiro took four, and Takeshi took group two. The divisions were, more or less, assigned by strength. It wouldn't be sensible to put Souta in the same group as Inuyasha, or even Miroku. They needed partners who were around the same level and age.

As the first lessons of the day got under way, everyone seemed on edge. Sparring began throughout the different groups as each instructor helped in their own ways.

Group one was already drenched in sweat as the three boys fought hand to hand against one another. Inutashio watched their movements and called out to them if they were favoring one side or if they had been caught off guard. Any mistake they made he announced and the boys fixed the problem in order to prevent being struck down.

Group two was sparring with their respective weapons. A slash here a throw there. The two evaded each others movements as their breathing became heavy and labored. The two had trained before, but had never truly fought to the extent they were. The siblings were more serious.

Their father saw gaps in their flow of movements and helped them to fix such. Other problems like losing their opponent from view or not paying enough attention were other issues addressed between the siblings.

Group three and four were learning the techniques of self defense and how to fight hand to hand combat. Aside from Kagome's miko powers and Shippou's fox magic, the groups didn't have much experience with battle. The four were pushed the hardest to learn the techniques and be able to use them by the end of the day.

Shippou and Kagome would be individually worked with to harness their powers and to control them at higher levels from where they already were. While Kaede chose to do this, Morihiro worked with Rin and Souta. He gave them swords and instructed them on how to further protect themselves.

The two of them would need the most protection. Both without demonic or supernatural powers, they had no special skills so harnessing any technique they could would prove helpful.

As the sun began to set in the west the groups lay drenched on the grass gasping for air. The four leaders headed back towards the shrine, allowing the teens to rest.

The back door slid open silently and the four elders walked inside with a heavy tension hanging among them.

Inutashio was the first to speak, "This is hard for all of them, and it makes me think that we should have begun this long ago."

The others nodded their heads as Morihiro began, "I'm worried most about Rin and Souta. They are human and so very young. They are the most vulnerable in the group. I just..."

"Have faith in them and the others. If they do prove vulnerable, their friends will surely do everything in their own power to protect them" Takeshi interrupted.

"Hai, please forgive me" his line of vision became dulled as he began to stare off into space, worry etched across his features for all of their children.

"No need for forgiveness my friend, ye are just as worried as the rest of us" Kaede chimed in.

The elders sat there in silence, all lost in their thoughts and prayers for the teens.

Outside the group had begun to pack up and joke around in an attempt to lighten the mood. The fifth smack reverberated off the surrounding area as Miroku groped Sango again within the past ten minutes.

Rin and Souta sat next to each other in silence both deep in thought. Before either knew it, Kohaku had launched himself at his best friend and began a small spiral fall a quarter of the way down the hill. The two boys laughed as they wrestled and head locked one another.

Shortly after, Rin's line of vision was interrupted by a pair of feet. The small girl blinked several times, confused, as she was brought away from her thoughts to look up at the feet's owner. She smiled and was comforted to see her Sesshy standing before her with his hand out in a gesture to help her up.

Rin took his hand, and followed Sesshoumaru back toward the house, both failing to notice the grasp on their hands that had not released. As Inuyasha called after the couple to wait up, Sesshoumaru stopped to turn his cold stare back at the rest of the gang.

"What's the matter dear brother, too slow to keep up?" the line was enough to get Inuyasha's temper boiling as curses and other foul comebacks came from his mouth atop the hill.

Sesshoumaru ignored him as he turned his attention to the girl beside him, feeling his gaze upon her she smiled up at him.

"Always pushing his buttons aren't you?" Rin giggled. She felt him shift at her side and realization hit her of where their hands were. Her face immediately turned red as she pulled her hand away and apologized.

The couple's gaze turned away from each other as Sesshoumaru coughed to signal their movement, once again, toward the house. He tried to keep his gaze cold, but failed to prevent the slightest tint of pink from entering to his cheeks. He was relieved to note that the color disappeared before anyone could see as the couple entered the house. Shortly after the rest of the gang stomped through the doors chattering away, all in efforts to not talk or think about the prophecy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The setting sun created dark shadows throughout the park; the perfect cover for its occupants. Creamy legs glistened against the darkness as their owner paced back and forth.

'I can't believe I'm doing this. Stupid scumbag! I just couldn't leave it alone could I? Then again, if I refused Naraku he would have made me regret it. I know I owe him a damn favor, but who in the seven hells does he think he is!? I loath him…' the woman's thoughts were interrupted by a hand that touched her shoulder.

She grimaced as a chill ran up and down her spine. If she could have, she would have vomited all over him simply from the repulsion he gave her.

"I see my goons brought you my message" his red eyes glowed menacingly in the darkness that wrapped around the couple.

"They did, though you ought to teach them to be gentler. Maybe next time I won't dice them into pieces" she hissed back at the man before her.

He smirked, causing another wave of nausea in the woman, urging her to get away as soon as possible.

"I'll keep that in mind. It's not like I needed those weaklings any ways, just messengers. You should know that better than anybody."

She snorted at the memories of time past. "Yes, well some of us can only be so lucky to be granted death and the release from your grasp, Naraku."

His smile faltered at her words "You should also know better than to say such things to me." A dark miasma formed around them, a fraction of the anger and frustration he was feeling because of the woman before him.

He pushed her against a tree as she tried to cover her sensitive nose from the wicked poison cloud. Satisfied with the discomfort and pained expression on her face, the cloud dissipated.

"Let me remind you that I could end your life in an instant, do not tempt me further. I need your favor repaid, if need be I will find someone more suitable for the job at the expense of your death."

Her red eyes narrowed against his, a frown plastered across her ruby lips as she nodded slightly to him.

"Good, then shall we begin what we came here for, or do you insist on me finding someone else to form my plans with Kagura!?" his eerie voice echoed her name as more memories tried to push into her mind of times when her name was called from pleasure.

She shook the thoughts away and straightened her composure against him.

"No Naraku, I will repay my debt to you" he smirked in response knowing she wanted nothing more than her freedom from him. He would give it to her if she could live through his tasks, that is.

The two dark figures walked deeper into the darkness, disappearing as if they had never been amongst the trees.

Night had fallen and the stars twinkled their innocent lullaby, a totally different scope from the treachery that was being planned beneath them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next couple of days passed quickly between school and training. The teens were becoming accustomed the routines and schedules they held.

Rin and Sesshoumaru did not bring up them holding hands to one another, and Kagome and Inuyasha tried to act as if the kiss never happened.

Naraku had been keeping his distance, not even giving the group of friends the slightest glance. This just added to the tension in the air.

However, Koga and Hojo left little time to think about Naraku.

"Hey Kagome!" a male voice called. Kagome turned around to be met with wind smacking her face, she already knew who it was and planted a fake smile across her face.

"Oh, hi Koga how are you?" she tried being as neutral to the boy as possible without allowing her anger to flare.

"I'm great! So great, that I thought me and my woman could go and grab a bite after school" his words danced merrily across his features.

'What on earth can I do to get him off my back?' Kagome thought.

"Well, you see Koga. It's just that, I…uh…' as she stumbled with her words she did not notice the figure that had come to her rescue.

"She has plans bastard so back off" Inuyasha growled out.

Kagome sighed with relief as she looked over at her friend.

"What plans…definitely not with you mutt!?" Koga laughed as Kagome tried to stop Inuyasha from landing a punch to Koga's face.

His growing growl was enough to catch Koga's attention before Kagome stepped in.

"I do have plans at home, Inuyasha and the others are helping me" She tried to explain as nicely as possible.

Koga just lifted his shoulders "some other time then, see ya around Kagome! And don't touch my woman mutt!" and with that he was gone.

Kagome sighed heavily as she smiled back at Inuyasha and began to drag him away and toward their next class.

"I don't understand why you put up with that jerk Kagome" he stated angrily.

"He just can't get a clue Inu and it's not worth wasting my energy on any more. I get myself too worked up over it. You're here now, so I don't have to worry as much anymore either" she smiled up at him causing his cheeks to blush slightly.

"Feh, whatever" he replied as he turned his attention to where they were walking.

It was just a normal day at school now. There might have been a fight here or there and plenty of slaps to Miroku's face. They had all become accustomed to it.

They were happy, and if they could live like this for any extended period of time, before the prophecy began, then they would take full advantage of it.

They were aware of what was to come, and they tried to have as much normalcy as the world would permit.

They were at the beginning of the end, and they were not planning to rush toward the ending anytime soon.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A/N: YAY! Another chapter done! I've been keeping myself motivated and have been reading my previous chapters. Did some of you think that Naraku's accomplice was going to be Kikyo? I honestly thought about it being her, but then I read back my chapters and I think I mentioned something about Kagome being her reincarnation.

I don't remember so I'm going to read back to confirm it cause I have a way to add her in here if I decided to do it and work out the kinks in this fic. When I started this fic I wasn't as knowledgeable about Inuyasha as I am now, so that was another reason I was thinking of fixing up previous chapters a little.

Tell me what you think, I always love hearing from you, and you guys keep me going. I want to finish this story in the near future. Though I'm not sure how near is near at the rate I'm going lol. I still have the battle and sacrifices and then what happens after that still to come along with forming relationships between the characters more and I still need to add Hojo dialect in here some where.

Well before I ramble on more please REVIEW! Thanks, love you all!


	12. Playing Normal

Secrets of Memories

Chapter 11: Playing Normal

A/N: Lots of Thank-you's go out to the few of you that reviewed! You guys are super sweet. And for the rest of you**,**** please review**… it helps so much. To those that did, you guys rock and I'm glad you enjoy reading what I write. So a major thanks. ^_^ This chappy is for you, hope you like it…sorry for the delay yet again :P

Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, just use them to do my bidding ^_^

'Words' are thoughts "words" are what's said_ words_ are flashbacks -. - are change of place/ scene

-. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. -

It was raining. Thunder rumbled loudly from the clouds above before releasing a bright flash of lightning. The large drops of water splashed onto the pavement in a blissful fury.

Raven hair swept delicately across Kagome's face as she watched the drops splatter across the glass. She sighed loudly before resting her head in her arms, a forlorn look upon her face.

She sat at her desk, gazing out the window, contemplating what to do on such a dreary day. She stretched back against her chair before standing and making her way downstairs. Half way down her descent, the doorbell rang.

Kagome sighed lightly, again, as she paused for a brief moment before jogging the rest of the way to the door. She opened the door with her nicest smile and greeting, only to have them falter to a look of surprise to see who was standing before her.

"Oh…Hojo! What on earth are you doing out on a day like this?" she stepped aside allowing her schoolmate to step inside away from the pounding rain.

"I brought you this Kagome" his gentle smile practically made her twitch. He was a sweet guy, but she was not interested and he was too dense to see it just like Koga. He handed her a package. She opened it to find...

"It's a therapeutic pillow. Everyone at school heard that you were having back problems when you didn't come to school the last couple of days."

His words echoed through her mind and she made a mental note to have a serious conversation with her grandfather about reasonable sicknesses when she stayed home from school.

"It sure must be tough on you Kagome" he stated with genuine concern. She smiled softly at him while thinking

'If you only knew.'

"I really appreciate the thought Hojo. Thanks for coming all the way here, you really shouldn't have." He gave her that huge grin that seemed to say I don't have a care in the world, while making Kagome want to roll her eyes even more.

"It was no trouble at all Kagome. I just hope you're feeling better. You look like you're in good health." He smiled fondly at her.

"Well I should probably get going so you can rest. Hope to see you in school soon!" With that he was gone.

Kagome stood there for a few seconds holding the pillow before she closed the door and sighed heavily.

"Grandfather, one of these days you're going to come up with a normal excuse so I don't have to lie and get these ridiculous presents from Hojo" she tossed the pillow down on one of the chairs in the living room before making her way to the kitchen.

She grumbled as she prepared food for her and Souta's lunch.

She was irritated from Hojo's visit and could not help but to slam her way around the kitchen. It seemed as if the porcelain bowls were going to break under her forceful nature. The pots continued to clank as Kagome violently stirred the noodles she was making.

"Stupid Hojo…Stupid grandfather" she continued to mumble under her breathe.

She had been so absorbed in her task that she never heard the front door open and close. A pair of golden eyes watched as she slammed the pot onto another burner. His right eyebrow raised in amusement to her antics.

He had seen Hojo, who he recognized from school, as he made his way up the shrine steps. He never thought to find his friend in such an amusing state.

His lips curved upwards as the ideas and words to tease her started to flow through his head. He yearned for the cute, frustrated face she would wear. Her face would flush, her lips would turn into a sour pout, and she would try to ignore him. He loved this game he played with her; she knew what he was doing and still fed into his actions.

"What do we have here… it sounds like a bear stomping around? I'm so relieved that it's only you Kagome" he chuckled lightly as she froze in place.

She slowly turned to face him; she could feel the chills run up and down her spine in anticipation to see him.

"I-Inuyasha, when on Earth did you get here?" she blushed at the thought of him watching her tumbling through the kitchen in her frustrated state.

"Oh, I've been standing here a while" he gave her an amused grin as he made his way to the table across from the stove and sat down. He leaned his body in her direction as he continued his manipulation.

"I don't think aunty cooks like this. Where did you pick up such crude behavior?" his eyebrow raised in mock curiosity, as his grin hitched further upwards. Her anxious expression instantly fell; her eyes narrowed and her lips jutted out into the familiar pout Inuyasha had been aiming for.

"Crude eh?" her face began to flush red with anger.

"I'll have you know that my cooking is something you'd be wishing to consume every night of your life!" her chin jutted out as she let out a high pitched grunt before spinning on her heels and returning to her noodles.

"I doubt I would want to eat anything that has been tossed around so roughly by you. Hasn't anyone ever told you that food should be made with love and tenderness?" He continued to chuckle as he saw her shoulders tense.

Kagome did her best to ignore him, but with Hojo's visit, her normally calm and patient attitude was far from controlling her senses.

She turned and clicked the burners off swiftly as she rigidly moved the pot to the counter, pouring the contents into the two bowls she had prepared. She was aware of the amber eyes that followed her movements. It only caused her body to move more mechanically, she found it hard to focus under his constant gaze.

"Souta!" Kagome shouted to grab her brother's attention. She moved her way along the counter tops, till she found the drawer she was looking for. She opened it and withdrew the two sets of chopsticks, as she heard the scurry of feet clambering down the stairs.

"Inuyasha!" Souta exclaimed before taking any notice to his sister and the lunch she had prepared for them. He launched himself across the floor and straight for the silver haired hanyou.

"Hey kid" Inuyasha responded in a light voice as he turned his seat to catch the energetic teenager. He stood from the seat he had held at the counter to tower over the young boy. He smirked gently down at him before tucking Souta under his arm.

Kagome watched the mini wrestle match and rolled her eyes. She thought it was sweet how Inuyasha would always include her brother in some way, he never put a shield between them in the same fashion that Sesshoumaru did. It still amazed her how Rin had broken through the icy boundary so many years ago.

The corner of her pink lips tugged upwards as she continued to watch the exchange before her. Grunts and her brother's delightful laughter rang throughout the kitchen.

"Alright boys, break it up."

"Aww, c'mon Kagome, you're no fun at all." Souta wined.

"Yes I know, I'm a bore" she rolled her brown eyes, her smile still tugging at the corner of her lips. "If you don't stop horsing around your lunch will get cold."

"Ah!" he exclaimed finally eyeing the still steaming bowl of noodles. He climbed into the seat next to Inuyasha and began to reach for his bowl before he paused.

"What about Inuyasha? I'm sure he's hungry" he angled his face in the silver haired boys' direction, "I can't remember anytime that you haven't had an appetite." He grinned innocently at, what he thought was, his sly joke.

Inuyasha answered in return with a crooked grin. Souta knew this falsely nice smile all too well. It meant he would pay for the remark later.

As the two boys continued to stare each other down Kagome sighed as she eyed the two bowls on the counter.

"Are you hungry Inuyasha?" she asked reluctantly. She was still agitated that he had waltzed in without asking, and then criticized her cooking skills. Golden eyes met her chestnut orbs. She could not help the light flush that crept to her cheeks. 'Cool it Kagome' she lectured herself.

"I didn't come all this way for food Kagome" his rough voice rung in her ears, the sound of her name coming from his lips only made it harder for her to keep the blush under control.

"Its fine, I can make another bowl. Besides, it's your favorite." She passed the bowls towards her brother an Inuyasha before abruptly turning around to work on a third bowl for herself.

'Why can't I keep my feelings in check when I'm around him lately? I feel like my heart's about to thump out of my chest'

Kagome focused her attention on cooking, while the two boys nudged elbows and exchanged snickers while gulping down the bowls of ramen. Souta motioned his head for Inuyasha to pay attention. He smirked, as he took a noodle in his hand and threw it into the air.

He just managed to catch an end as the strand wiggled downwards. The noodle splashed liquid onto the counter, and smacked more broth onto Souta's face as he slurped the noodle into his waiting orifice.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he shook his head. He grabbed a noodle from his own bowl. He missed Kagome's body turning in their direction, and the swift movement of her hand until it came crashing down against his skull.

"Ouch, WENCH! That hurt!"

"Just what do you think you were about to do?" she eyed him with hard, scrutinizing eyes.

"I was just having some fun" he scoffed turning his attention back to the bowl that sat before him.

"Letting my brother antagonize you, does not mean you should go with the urge to outdo his tricks. You should know better, how old are you, three?" Kagome whipped back to the stove.

"You could have a little fun, yah know" Inuyasha stirred the noodles in a circle, before tilting the bowl upwards. In one gulp, the slippery worms were engulfed never to be seen again. He wiped the warm broth from his lips as he set the bowl gently down. He pushed it to the edge of the counter, signaling to Kagome that he was finished.

She sighed as she turned reluctantly to fetch the bowl. She caught sight of the golden orbs, she adored so much, as she twisted her torso. She frowned as she noticed they were drooping to match the pout that was forming on his lips.

Inuyasha's gaze was averted out the window as he began to nibble violently on his lower lip with his right canine. Kagome felt her thoughts go blank.

Her distracted gaze left her forgetting about the bowl she was originally reaching for. Her continued twist caused her small hand to collide with the deserted bowl. It scratched against the table top, and came to a stop only to teeter on the edge of the counter for a short second. Inuyasha and Kagome both made a grab for the unstable dish, but it was too late.

Their fingers missed by a mere inch; the crash and crackles of the break echoed in the silent room as pieces flung across the floor.

Souta sat still in his spot, eyes wide, as he continued to watch the scene before him. His chopsticks remained mid-air with a clump of noodles dangling before his open mouth. Inuyasha lay frozen stretched across the counter top, while Kagome was now kneeling beside the broken fragments.

"Shit" Inuyasha whispered to himself, though the room was so quiet he knew the siblings heard him. He sighed heavily before retracting himself from the counter top. He slowly moved his stiffened body to position himself in front of his childhood friend.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment. She was angry at herself for being so clumsy, and for, yet again, letting her guard down around Inuyasha. 'If I keep this up I could bring the whole house down' she thought grimly.

"I got it" Inuyasha's scratchy voice woke Kagome up from her self-loathing.

"Its fine, I can do it" she said while shaking her thoughts from her head. She moved her fingers delicately to pick up the scattered fragments. Inuyasha ignored her response; he too, collected the fragmented pieces of the bowl.

Kagome moved her hand swiftly to pick up the final piece, while at the same time trying to avoid contact with any part of Inuyasha. Her body jumped at the sharp edge that managed to prick her pointer finger.

"Ouch" she squeaked as she immediately retracted her hand from the last piece of the shattered bowl. She instinctively placed her finger into her mouth and began to suck on it to relieve the throbbing pain that had already started to form.

"Damn it, hey Souta stop gawking and find some band-aids ok?" Inuyasha's concerned voice drew Kagome back to his topaz orbs. The chair Souta had been sitting in scratched across the floor, and the teenagers heard him barrel up the stairs.

"Think he could go any faster?" Inuyasha cracked a grin, and Kagome smiled warmly back at him. She felt relief wash over her, and the tension between them ease.

"Alright…hand over the rest of the pieces, before your other fingers become victims." He held out is hands, and she complied. She fumbled with the broken pieces trying not to cut herself again as she handed them over to Inuyasha's waiting hands. They were large and rough to touch, but they were warm. For some reason the feeling comforted Kagome.

He rose swiftly, and threw the broken pieces away before her breathe evened. He slumped back to Kagome who was still sitting on the ground by the counter. 'Way to go chump' he accused himself. He had already started to blame himself over the whole incident.

A large clap of thunder boomed above the couple, and the lights in the house flickered. It was then that Kagome remembered the down poor that had been raging since that morning. Her brow creased as she looked at the lights, her finger still suctioned between her lips. Inuyasha's lips cracked into a wide smirk as he looked down at the brunette before him.

She looked like the same little girl he met at the park so many years ago. He could not help the small chuckle that escaped from his lips. The sound sparked Kagome's interest as her attention turned from the lights to his amused face.

"What?" she asked, her mouth still occupied with her cut finger.

"Nothing" he replied gently as he continued to gaze softly at her.

She raised her eyebrows in question, not believing his dull remark. The look was stern and challenging. Inuyasha bent down and pulled her right hand from her mouth. He examined the cut on her finger, as the blood began to slowly ooze from the small wound.

"You just looked like the same little girl when we first met. Your face looked so innocent; it just caught me off guard, is all."

"Oh" she whispered, and another loud rumble echoed from the sky. The house seemed like it was shaking with fright from the noise and the raging storm. The lights flickered again. They lit continuously for a moment before completely going out.

"You're kidding me right?" Kagome asked in disbelief. "Ugh" she groaned as her shoulders slumped forward.

"Your day's racking high on the list of 'greats' isn't it? I mean Hobo, a broken bowl, fighting with me, and now the electricity is out. Can't get much better huh?" Inuyasha's sarcastic tone brought a smile to Kagome's face.

"Yeah, not even an ounce of rottenness in this day" she chuckled lightly, allowing the sarcasm to roll off her tongue. "How'd you know about my visit from Hojo?" She stressed the boys name in two syllables as she eyed Inuyasha.

She may not have liked the boy, but she did not want to make fun of him or his name either; though Inuyasha seemed to do so at any chance he got. It seemed since he came back he was constantly arguing with Kouga and scaring off Hojo.

"Saw him on my way in" he mumbled. Inuyasha tugged lightly on Kagome's hand, bringing her slightly closer. He sniffed the air in front of him.

"Even with your finger cut, I can still smell his disgusting stench coming from the hallway. My nose doesn't miss much, you should know that."

"Right" she nodded as a light blush formed on her cheeks, for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. She was grateful now that the lights were out, yet she doubted that he was unable to make out the change with his hanyou vision.

A loud thump was heard from the second floor. The couple stood from the floor and looked into the directions of the stairs.

"You think Souta's ok?" Kagome asked absentmindedly, her vision still locked on the stairs. She caught the twitching of Inuyasha's ears from the corner of her eye.

"Yea, the squirt is fine. He just bumped into something" he chuckled "I guess I should go help him out" he let go of Kagome's hands, which she forgot he was still holding, as he made his way toward the stairs.

"I'll be right back, so don't move. I don't need the both of you trying to move in the darkness without any help."

She nodded in response as she watched his silhouette disappear into the darkness that surrounded the stairs. She sighed softly as she brought her finger to her face. She focused her eyes on the small cut, and changed her mind when her eyes caught sight of the drying blood.

She groaned inwardly as she forced her eyes out the nearest window. She watched the trees sway in the breeze, and the endless round pound sloppily to the earth. She shivered. It all reminded her of Naraku's encounter months ago, something she hated remembering, especially now with the prophecy to worry about.

She hated the queasy feeling in her stomach. It only seemed to erupt when no one was around. It made her feel even more helpless and alone just like that sad, grey day.

Kagome walked around the counter and plopped herself down in Souta's open seat. She forced the bad memories and the surreal night of truths into the back of her head. Instead she fought hard to focus all her attention on the fraying strings at the bottom of her shirt.

The telephone screeched into the silent house, nearly causing Kagome to fall back to the floor. 'I guess not all of the power is out, thankfully' she caught her breath and headed towards the wall behind her, where the phone let out another screech. She picked it up.

"Hello, Higurashi residence" her grip on the phone was tight as she waited to hear the caller on the other line. Her vision shifted to the stairs, hoping to see Inuyasha appear from the darkness.

"Kagome, darling, its mom" the soft voice caused Kagome to relax immediately. She closed her eyes slowly and rested her head against the wall. Her brown orbs open again. She left them idling on the stairs as she continued the conversation.

"Hi momma. I'm glad to know the phones are still working. We've lost the lights at the house."

"Oh dear, you too? I'm working late with the others at Inutashio's office. Thankfully the backup generator is working. Is Souta still home? Are you both alright?" her worried voice rang through the receiver.

Kagome smiled softly as the stairs gave way to a large white t-shirt.

"We're fine, and Inuyasha's stopped by. I'm sure he can hunt down our flash lights without any fatalities" she laughed softly for effect to show her mother that everything was fine.

"Well I'm relieved to hear that sweetie" her voice was still laced with worry.

Kagome's eyebrows knotted as she continued the conversation, her fingers now playing with the dangling phone cord. She tried not to think too much about the shadowed figure across from her.

"I'm sure Inuyasha will head home after we're settled here. No worries momma, we'll be fine. Don't work too hard tonight."

"I'll try not to. Hold on one second sweetie." Soft mumbling came from the background as Kagome hung in the silence. She thought it would have been nice to have a demon's hearing to make out was going on in the background.

The line came back to life with her mother's voice "Kagome, you still there?"

"I'm here, is something the matter?" she questioned back.

"No dear. I just talked to Inutashio, and we agreed that it may be better if Inuyasha spent the night."

The color flew immediately to Kagome's face as she continued to listen to her mother's reasoning. Her fingers stopped their fiddling with the cord in mid tangle.

"It's just that the storm has gotten very horrible, and we would hate for him to have to attempt the walk home. I know it's not far, but a hanyou can still catch a cold, and it will make me feel more at ease knowing the two of you aren't alone. Is that ok with you?"

Kagome stumbled for word as she continued to look at Inuyasha. Her jaw hung open, as he tilted his head inquisitively.

"I-it's fine momma. I'll pass on the message to him." Inuyasha crossed his arms as he leaned against the wooden stair railings.

"Alright then, let me get back to work. Call me if you need anything, or if something happens" her mother's voice snapped Kagome back into reality. She had zoned out right after agreeing to let Inuyasha stay.

"I will. Take care, and we'll see you tomorrow" a small smile crept to her lips, the same one she put on to wish her parents a good day whenever they left the house. Though her mother was unable to see it she sighed in slight content on the other end of the phone.

"Tell Souta hi for us and to sleep tight, we'll see you tomorrow sweetie" with that the line went silent. Kagome removed the plastic phone from her head and placed in back on the receiver. It was the first time her eyes had left Inuyasha since he returned from upstairs. She sighed loudly and looked up to meet his questioning eyes.

"Momma" she referred back to the phone, though she knew he had already acquired that information. "Everyone's working late at your father's company, so they won't be home tonight. They requested that you stay here with how bad the storm has become. My mother would feel much more at ease with you here, if that's ok with you that is…"

He nodded slowly. "That's fine" he whispered.

"I'll make up the guest room for you" Kagome started to make her way up the stairs when Inuyasha caught her wrist.

"You can do that after we clean up your finger. He twisted on his heels and bounded up a few steps ahead of Kagome. He led her to the bathroom and let go of her wrist as he went to work. He cleaned the small cut with water and scrubbed it clean with disinfectant soap.

Kagome fought back the giggles she had as she watched Inuyasha work tentatively on her cut, as if it had been a large gaping wound.

Finally, Inuyasha placed the polka dotted band-aid around her finger. He nodded in her direction as he stood there very pleased with his handy work; hands on his hips and chest puffed out proudly.

"Thank you" she smiled genuinely in his direction as she returned her hand to a normal position at her side.

"Feh, it was nothing" he played hard to get. Kagome could tell he enjoyed being complemented by her. She smiled again and headed for what she thought was the doorway.

"Hold it" Inuyasha called as his hand found Kagome's waist. The contact brought her blush back immediately. She looked behind her, ready to question what he was doing. Instead he interrupted her before she could mutter a syllable.

"Unless you want to walk into the wall, I suggest this way" It was now his turn to fight the small chuckles rising in his chest. Kagome's blush deepened, this time from embarrassment.

"Well then, good sir, would you mind so terribly to lead the way for this poor blind soul?" Kagome tried her best to shake off her almost face plant.

"Surely, milady" Inuyasha answered back in the same fashion.

-. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. --. -

Ok so another update! YAY! Just so you know I am going to continuously apologize for my tardiness. I started writing this chapter ages ago and just found the inspiration to finish this last night. I hope you guys enjoy it. I have ideas for the next chapter sketched out, it'll probably be a fluffy filler between Inuyasha and Kagome, and another couple to try and show the bonds…any suggestions that you would like to see? I'm leaning towards Sesshy and Rin :)

I'm going to try and get down to business after Ch. 12 with the final battles and what not in order to wrap this puppy up. Wish me luck, and keep nagging to motivate me. A couple more snow days and this thing could be finished lol. Sorry again for the wait. Review and let me know what you think :) thanks!! See you next chappy!


End file.
